Hearts of the Night
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Misty, May and Dawn are normal teen girls. When they get accepted to Lilycove Academy, they meet a three mysterious guys that every girl in school seem to love but no one knows anything about. Who are they, the girls are going to be the ones to find out.
1. Lilycove Letter

**Hearts of the Night.**

**Misty P.O.V. Lilycove Letters**

"OH MY GOSH, WE DID IT!" one of my best friends, Dawn screeched, holding the letter from Lilycove Academy.

"Geez, do you have to blow my ear drums off? Besides, we haven't even opened it, we don't know if we got in or not," My other best friend May laughed, taking the letter. "Here, Misty, you read it." May gave me the letter.

"Okay, 'Dear Misty Waterflower, May Maple, and Dawn Hikari, you are hereby accepted in to the Lilycove Academy. A plane will come to take you from Cerulean to Lilycove in three days. Please bring four changes of clothes, and a few personal items to make your stay homier. Your school clothes and supplies will be at the school. Thank you and welcome to the Lilycove academy!'" I could feel their eyes on me as I finished. "Oh my Gosh WE DID IT!" May and Dawn and me squealed and hugged one another.

"Wait! We only have three days!" Dawn jumped up. "We need to get ready!"

"You're right!" May and Dawn jumped off the bed and darted to the closet. I heard a bunch of 'we need this,' and 'have to take this' from them. I smiled. May and Dawn have lived in my house since May's dad left for some soul searching journey and her mom and little brother are living with her grandmother, and May didn't want to start school all over again, so somehow my sister got her to stay here.

Dawn is here because she wants to be—and her house is a total danger to be around. You see, a few years back, someone stink bombed the house, only the bomb had super dangerous, linger chemical gases, that make her house uninhabitable. Also, putting her aunt in a coma. Therefore, she lives with me. Cool huh?

"Misty! Stop daydreaming and help us out here! We're going to Lilycove!"

************

Dawn was wearing a dark blue-black long-sleeved shirt and white and light pink skort, a white hat over her dark blue hair. May was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and dark denim jeans, a red bandanna over her brown hair. Me, I was in baby blue t-shirt, and jeans, my orange hair up in a tiny ponytail. We were trying to find our bags in the airport.

"I think I see 'em," May got on her toes and looked over people's heads. "Yes! I see them! Hey, buddy, let me threw!" May pushed her way to the luggage claim, disappearing in a sea of faces. Seconds later, she reappeared with our bags. "Ted-Ta!" She handed us our bags.

"Thanks," Dawn slipped her clearly over stuffed bag over her shoulders. "Now, we have to find a large white bus with a yellow flower on it!" Dawn began searching around. I rolled my eyes.

"Um, Dawn? The bus is over there," I pointed to a large white bus with a yellow flower on the side.

"Oh, let's go!" Dawn grabbed me and May by our shirts and dragged us to the bus. "Hi!" She said to an old man with a clipboard. "I'm Dawn! Dawn Hikari! And this is May Maple and Misty Waterflower!" The old man looked at the clipboard.

"Maple…Waterflower…Hikari…um. Ah, yes, here it is." he nodded. "Well, on you go." He gestured for us to get on the bus.

"Thank you!" Dawn rushed on to the bus to save us some seats. Which was not very hard, since only a hand full of other people were on the bus. We found three seats near the front.

"Guys! We are on the bus to one of the biggest boarding schools in all of Hoenn!" Dawn and May shook in enthusiasm, causing the seat to shake.

"Guys, if we break the seat they might not let us go," This stop them instantly. I rolled my eyes. These two are the most excitement in my life…You gotta admit that's kind of pathetic. But at least my life was never boring.

"Wow, look at the pretty girls," A voice said from behind us. We looked yup see a boy with browns and spiny white hair.

May flushed, "Oh, um thanks. My name's May, and this is Dawn and Misty." Then another boy popped his head over. This one had brown spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Gary," The brown haired one said.

"I'm Braden," The other said. "And if you have any question about classes or teachers or anything talk to us."

"Yeah, we've been going here for years," Gary smiled. "And, we know just bout everything."

"Well, um, thank you…" My face got red. Looking away I added, "Um, how long til we get there?"

"Right…about…" Braden started.

"Now," Gary finished for him.


	2. tour with Nellie

**Chapter Two: A tour with Nellie.**

The Lilycove Academy building was a large fore story building with marble carvings of famous philosophers, writers, and leaders. The building was of grays stone, with black shingles on the roof. Three dorms—probably one for the girls, teacher, and boys—were nestled on either side of the academy. I gaped in awe.

"Oh, wow…" Dawn gasped. "Pinch me!"

"If you really want me to," Misty pinched her arm.

"Owch! Yes! I'm not dreaming!" Dawn's eyes shone.

"Nope," Gary said, pulling a bag over his shoulder. "Now, you girls should probably head to the girls dorm over there." He pointed to a building closest to the forest line.

"Yeah, see ya' later," Braden winked as he and Gary got off the bus. Dawn, Misty, and I grabbed our stuffed, and headed off the bus to the girls' dorm.

"I cannot believe we are here," Dawn squeaked, dragging her bag. "Misty, what room are we?"

"Um," Misty pulled out the slip of paper wit our room number. "203." I went over to the map of the dorm rooms. Out r room was on the second floor, above the boiler room.

"Come on," I grabbed led them to the stairs . "I know where our room is." We past girls of all sizes, and shapes—fat girls, tall girls, skinny girls, nerdy girls, cool girls you name it we probably saw it.

"197, 199, 201, here we are! 203," Misty reached for the door knob. The room was a soft shade of pink, with three beds with white and pale blue blankets. There was a white tile bathroom, and a closet.

"Oh! I called the middle one!" Dawn dashed to the middle bed, plopped her stuff down and collapsed. "Aw…wonderful…simply wonderful." Misty set her bags on the bed nearest to the window, and I put mine on the one close to the door.

"Wow, comfy!" Misty cooed. "I can't wait to go to sleep!"

"Glad you like it," A girl with dirty blonde hair, braces and huge glasses said. "Hi, I'm Nellie and I'm you're tour guide. Now, come along. I need to show you all the important thing before it gets to dark." Puzzled we left the beds, and followed Nellie.

"As you know, this is the girls dorm. Boys dorm is on the other side of the campuse, and teachers in between, all the teacher sleep there, all but the ones who stay here to keep kids from sneaking out," Nellie rambled, leading us in to the mian building. "Here the mian hall! The principle's office is over there, and down this hall is science, and maytth and English, and heath, and all the classes you'll need." Nellie dragged us past down the hall to a large lunch room. "And this is the cafeteria. Over there is the jock table, and the booky person table and the nerdy math geeks, and…" Nellie blather on and on and on. I barely glance at the tables, not really care until a group of boys caught my eyes.

"Hey, Nellie? Who are they?" I touched her elbow, pointed to three boys.

"Oh, them," Nellie's eyes got all googly. "The cute one with the purple hair is Paul, and cuter one with black hair is Ash, and the cutest one with green hair is Drew." The three stopped talking monetarily and glanced in our direction, then when back to talking.

"I don't see what's so special about them," Misty muttered. "Sure there cute but that's about it." The one with black hair, Ash, smiled, and looked like he chuckled.

"They are the most wonderful boys in all the school!" Nellie snapped, spit flying on to our shirts. The purple haired one, Paul, rolled his eyes at something the other said.

"Well, Ash and Drew seem cute, the Paul is kinda scary looking," I whispered quietly to May. I glanced over my shoulder, to see Ash doubled over laughing, and Drew chuckling. Paul glared, almost at me.

_He can't be glare at me? Can he? I mean,_ I whispered._ He must be glaring at some one else._ I decided following Nellie out of the lunch room.

**N/A: Five reviews? that's not too high is it? Come on review, you know you want to! Five reviews and the nest chapter is up.**


	3. Math class is Evil

**I do not, not, not, not NOT! Own Pokemon! If I did you would not like it. Believe me.**

**Chapter 3: Math is evil.**

**O…M…G I am so going to cry! Like 12 reviews! I'm loving this! *Daps eyes* Thank you all who reviewed! Wow, I didn't think I would have so many so soon! Also the POV goes, Misty, May, Dawn…unless I say different. PS, the last part of the last chapter, I accidentally changed from May's POV to Dawn's POV…sorry!**

**Dawn's POV: **

"May…" Misty poked May on the cheek. "May…wake up." I laughed.

"I don't think that's working!" I chuckled some more as I pulled the plain gray uniform sweater over my head. I pushed off the bed and said, "This might though…MAY GET UP, YOU WEIRDO!" May's eyes shot open and she jumped up, her hair sticking up in all the wrong places.

"Huh? What? I'm up…" she groaned.

"Finally!" Misty threw her the white under shirt, gray sweater, and dark blue plaid shirt that was the uniform. "Now get dress or we'll be late!" May yawned and muttered, "I'm moving. I'm moving….Glad I took shower _last _night."

"Yeah, and I had to get up early to take mine!" I grumbled as May changed in to the plain attire.

"Well, get here earlier, not start talking to the other girls," May stuck her tongue out. I rolled my eyes. "Not talking to the girls about those boys." She laughed, and I chucked a pillow at her.

"Let it go, Dawn," Misty touched my shoulder. "You asking about them."

"Sorry if a group of two hot guys —and one kinda scary one that glared at me—got me interested," I snapped.

"Well," May said. "This is boring, also, what did you learn about them?"

"Nothing at all! I learn nothing but what Nellie told us!" I told them. "Every girl just gushed about how cute they are…"

"Aren't they?" Misty joked. "Now, come on! We have to get to math." Misty led us out the door. _All the more reason to be late. _I thought tartly. _I hate math._

_I don't get this crap at all! _I rubbed my head. _When will I _ever_ even need to know how to find the slope of a line! _I erase a hole through my paper in argue.

"Do you need to take it out on the paper?" A voice from behind me said. I looked up and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes asked. I blush dash on my face. It was one of those boys, Ash.

"Um…I guess not…" I looked down at my paper.

"Ask the teacher or something," Ash suggested, walking toward the other two, Drew and Paul.

_Wow, that was weird. . .Why was he over here any way? _I looked behind me, then felt really stupid. The pencil sharper, duh…I sighed, looking at me paper. _Maybe I should asked the teacher. . .or I could ask Gray. _I leaned forward and tapped Gary in the head with my pencil.

"Hmm. Oh, hi Dawn," He said, smiling.

"Do you get this?" I held up my paper.

"What…did you attack the thing?" He asked, eying my paper.

"Math makes me mad," I frowned. "Well, can you?"

"Sure, it's not _that_ hard," after fifteen minutes I finally almost understood.

"Okay, so it's opposite 'A' over 'B' that's the slope?" I asked, writing on my new paper—the other had an accident with the teachers paper shedder. "And the y intersect is 'C' over 'B'?" Gary nodded. "YES!" I shouted, get more than a few glances. "Sorry." Gary chuckled.

"Well, you get it now?" He smiled. I nodded.

"Um, yeah, thanks…."

**N/A: I fully agree with the name of this chapter. Math is a necessity, by it is also evil! It's like chocolate! It is a necessity, but it is evil…but so good…and smooth……**

**Third person announcer dude: Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to tell you that Waveripple of Team Sunrise has left to go get some chocolate. I am sorry.**


	4. Allison

**I Do NOT OWN Pokemon.**

**Chapter 4: Allison…**

"I hate math!" Dawn cried as we walked in to the lunch room. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

"Yeah, we got that when you threw your paper in to the shedder," I joked.

"Hey! I was trying to throw it away!" Dawn glared. "And it fell in there. Not my fault…"

"Sure," May laughed. "If you say so." May and I chuckled at Dawn's reddening face.

"You guys suck," She muttered under her breath, pick up a tray with some unidentifiable glob on it. "Yuck…"

"Well, that lunch food for ya'" The girl in front of us said. The girl had short brown hair and green eyes. "It sucks, always has been, always will. Oh, and I'm Allison you can sit at my table if you want."

"Sure, why not," I shrugged following her. "Oh and I'm Misty, this is May and Dawn."

"Oh, you're the girl who shredded her math paper right?" Allison asked. Dawn crossed her arms and muttered something under her breath.

"Yup, that's her," May smiled. "Though it was and 'accident'." May made air quotes with her free hand. "I'm not so sure."

"May, shut up." Dawn glowered. Alison stopped at a table with two others, Gary and Brendan.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet—" Allison started.

"May, Misty and Dawn," Brendan finished for her. "We know, we've met."

"Oh, well," Allison glared. "Whatever." She sat down, only to jump back up. "Owch!" Gary and Braden burst in to laughter.

"She fell of it again!" Gary whooped.

"Fell for what?" Dawn asked, helping the girl up.

"thumb tact in the chair." Allison help up a red tact in her hand. "I thought they weren't going to do it this year! You immature little farts." After checking our seats, sure enough there was a tact in each of them, we sat down.

"Well, Gary I think we are outnumbered," Braden whispered. "Two to four."

"I think we could take 'em," Gary said back.

"Oh yeah?" Allison threw some of the glob food on at him, but missed. Glare smirked. I smiled, and hit him square in the face. "Thank you, you goddess of weird food throwing!" Allison gave me a mocking bow. "Oh thank you."

"Hey I want a bow!" Dawn pouted.

"If you want a bow, then do this!" May threw the glob food at the boys.

"Hey not fair! We ate our ammo!" they protested.

"You actually at this stuff?" I cringed. "Blec. I wouldn't eat it." I hit them again.

"Oh, I wanna do it!" Dawn pulled back her spoon, and let it go. The glob shot over the table, over several other tables, and landed right on the principle's, who had just walked in, head. The room got quiet, you could here a pin drop from the other side of the room.

Then in the quite Dawn whispered, "Oopies…"


	5. Cooking Class

**I do not own Pokemon **

**N/A: since I am to lazy to think up charters for the teachers, I'll use gym leaders! Most are adults—or close enough anyway—to be teachers. The younger ones I may use later. So, if you think a certain leader should teach a certain class tell me—I might use your suggestion. Also, don't ask about the following charters, they will NOT be teachers, I have plans for them: Harley, Soledid —how is that spelled anyway? Soledad? — Jessie, and James. Oh, and I have been having Writers Block *Lighting flashes and thunder roars* lately, so I have not been update my other stories, sorry. **

**Chapter 5: Cooking Class**

"You girls are lucky it's the first day," The principal, Mr. Juan, said, leaning forward and folded his hands. "Otherwise you would have three weeks detention." Dawn looked down at her hands, Misty sighed in relieve and I thanked my lucky stars. "So, this time you'll get off with a warning. Food is for eating, not throwing. Now, get to class." Mr. Juan shooed us away with his hands.

"Thank you, Mr. Juan," We chorused, rushing top get out of the room.

"That was close," Dawn sighed.

"I'll say, I thought for sure we were done for," Misty said, then pulled out the school map. "Anyway, if we go down this hallway, we'll find Culinary Class."

"And that is what again?" I asked, feeling like I should know that.

"Cooking class, airhead," A voice said from behind us. We jumped as Drew, the green haired mystery boy, walked pasted us. "Culinary means relating to cooking, only an airhead wouldn't know." He smirked.

"Hey who are you calling an airhead!?" I snapped.

"You have to be an airhead to ask, airhead," He flicked his bangs, and before I could say something else, Drew darted away.

"Well…flicking your bangs is gay!" I called, only to hear a chuckled echo back at me. I growled.

"Calm down, May," Misty said.

"Yeah, he probably just likes you," Dawn said teasingly. "May has an admirer!"

"I do not!" I could feel my face going red. Misty and Dawn laughed. "Grrrrr…I do not have an admirer!"

"Whatever," Misty pulled me in to the 'Culinary' class. Once we enter, the room went quite. Then, the people in the room burst into hysterics.

"Hey, nice shot," One boy called.

"Yeah, I wish I could have done that!" another shouted.

"May, Misty, Dawn! Over here," Allison waved us over. Bushing, we went to three open seats Allison had saved for us. "You are now, officially, the talk of the school—for today anyway. Yeah, I'm sure tomorrow someone will do something worse, like—"

"Sneak to the teachers' dorm and write 'Teachers suck' or something on the walls like last year?" A woman, who could not have been much older that us, said. She was wearing a black belly shirt, and baggy pants. Her hair was reddish-pink and held back in a ponytail, with her bangs falling over one of her eyes.

"Miss Flannery!" Allison chirped. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Brock is stuck in the infirmary." Miss Flannery told her. "Another flirting gone wrong."

At our confuse stares, Allison explained, "Mr. Brock is a major flirt, so he get slapped, _a lot_. In addition, Miss Flannery is the new girls' gym coach, which we have next hour, she started last year. She is awesome."

"Awe, thanks, Alli," the teacher said. "As, Allison said, I'm Miss Flannery. I and will be your sub until Mr. Brock returns. And, your first assignment…" The class groaned, the first day you are not suppose to get homework. "Just kidding! Mr. Brock did not leave me anything to give you! Ha-ha! And since I know next to nothing about cooking, it's a free class."

"Wow, I can't wait for gym class," Dawn laughed. "Miss Flannery is cool."

"I'll say. She is probably the best teacher ever. She's the one who help me find the Lilycove Mall my first time out in the city," Allison smiled. "Oh, that reminds me! You three have to come with me to the mall Saturday! It'll be great! We can shop for clothes, and shoes and—"

"Sounds, great!" Dawn cheered, putting a hand over Allison mouth.

**N/A: I spell-slash-grammar checked three times! Therefore, if something is wrong with the grammar or spelling, it is **_**not**_** my fault! I mean it! Okay, I will update soon—If my Writer's Block *Thunder rolls and lighting flashes* goes away.**


	6. Alli in the Alley

N/A: I HATE WRITES BLOCK! *Lighting flashes and thunder roars* But this chapter shouldn't suck, this was the chapter that inspired the whole story, and I mulled this chapter over and over in my mind, so it should be good…or at least okay-ish.

I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own AT&T or 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne 

Chapter 6…Alli in the alley.

Dawn POV

**The week past so slowly, but at least it is over. Five o' clock was the time Misty May and I meet Allison to go shopping. **

"Hey, do you think we should take our cell phones? In case one of us gets lost?" May had been worrying about going out at night since she checked the Cerulean Times on the internet—a girl we did not know had been kidnapped…but they found alive…more or less.

"May, if anyone tries to kidnap you, just kick him right in the balls," I advised with a laugh. "It worked for me!" I regretted saying it the second after; I will pushed the memory out of my mind as May smiled.

"But, we can still take them," Misty grabbed one of the three cells and put it in the purse May and I were forcing her to take with her. Misty can be such a tomboy sometimes! "You never know when I'll need to mooch money from you from three stores away." May and I laughed. I grabbed my cell and slipped it in to my light blue bag.

"Hey, Cerulean Chicks," Allison called from the doorway. "Coming?" Allison had taken to calling us the 'Cerulean Chicks' since we were all from Cerulean City, and she says it's earlier to than saying our names.

"We're coming, Sunnyshore Sally," To bug Allison Misty has been calling her Sunnyshore Sally. Clearly, she regretted telling us her hometown.

"Oh, shut up," 'Sunnyshore Sally' punched the first 'Cerulean Chick' in the shoulder. "Come on, we have to leave now or we'll miss the bus."

The Lilycove Mall is the biggest building in Lilycove. Thirty stories of stores ranging from pond supplies to bookstores to clothing shops. Our first stop, as you could have guest, was the clothing stores on the fifth floor, next to a bookstore and an AT&T phone store.

After an hour Misty found a dark blue jacket with white bubble pattern that fluttered up the jacket to the collar. Allison unearthed a pair of discount black jeans with rips in the knees, and white hearts on the butt pockets. I found a cute cotton sapphire blue skirt that came free with ruby red sweater.

May had found this super cute pastel green shirt with a blood red rose bloom on the left front side about half way down and the thorny dark green stem snaking around her waist. We teased her say that Drew might like it, but only _after _she bought it.

"Oh, cool off, they were just teasing," Allison chuckled. "Do you know how many girls want to date those boys? Like everyone!"

"He is a little cute," May admitted, blushing.

"I think Paul is the cute one," Allison said all dreamily. "I mean, he's cold, and that makes him so much hotter."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" I asked. "You know, my first day I think Paul glared at me. So, I think he's a little scary."

"What are you saying? He is nowhere near scary! He is mysterious, not scary. That's…that's…that's crazy!" Allison started make odd hand gestures. I looked at Misty and May—both looked confused. May and Misty slowly turned and headed back to the clothes racks. They seem to say , 'This is your battle, not ours.' as they left.

"Sorry, Allison, I just you know, wanted to voice my opinion. sorry if I…" I trialed off. Allison seemed to be staring off in to space suddenly. "Alli? Allison? Anyone home?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh my Gosh! I totally forgot, I have Ag homework!" She snapped out of it. "Oh man! I so have to finish it, like now! See ya, Dawn." Allison turned and darted off before I could talk to her. I wandered over to Misty.

"Did you talk to Allison?" She picked out a yellow shirt.

"Yeah, she said she had Ag homework," I told her. Misty stopped.

"Agriculture homework?" Misty turned to me. "The Ag teacher made a big deal about how homework does not help, and that we were not getting homework at all in Ag."

I blinked, why did Allison lie to me? Then it hit me like a pound of bricks. She was mad at me for the whole Paul is scary comment!

"Oh no! She is mad at me! I have to go talk to her," I gasped. "Misty, tell May. I will find Allison then head back to school. See ya!" I added the last part running out the door.

I run over what I was going to say to Allison was I hurried though the street of Lilycove. She probably went back to school—or that café she told us she like on the way to the mall. I reeled around the darted towards the street she said the café was located at—next to an apartment complex, I think.

Trying to find the café was not a good idea. I only succeed in growing more and more lost in the backstreets of Lilycove. I sighed, and leaned against a building. I reached into my purse to find some cab money, but instead I pulled out my cell phone. I smiled, I could call her. No matter how mad she was, she would probably be able to help me! I flipped it opened and punched in her number. I held the phone to my ear.

_Ring! _My phone rung, only to here 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne play nearby. _That is Allison ring tone!_ I thought happily. The song was coming from…the next alley over. I darted over to the alley. I poked my head in.

"A—" I stopped short. I could see Allison, her pink shirt standing out slightly in the moonlight. She was laying on the ground, her short brown hair sprawled out. Someone was holding her wrist close to his or her face. I could not see who it was, just that they were on their knees.

"_I can hardly breathe! You make me want to scream! You're so fabul_—" Allison's phone sung. whomever it was reached in to her front pocket and pulled it out. I heard the person curse in low voice. He—defiantly he—opened quickly, and shut it. He did it to fast for me to see his face in the glow from the screen. I leaned on the building on that made the left side of the alley. What am I going to do? Call someone…No! I had to help her! I took a deep breathe. I jumped in front of the alley.

"Allison!" I cried, preparing for a fight. However, the male who was looming over Allison's unconscious form was gone. I did not waste anytime rushing to my friend. I pulled out my phone, and put it on picture—my phone's brightest setting, and why it was half price every other setting you needed a flash light to see in the dark. I started going over Allison. Her face was chalky ashen and chalky white. I checking the pulse in her neck. It was fine. I looked down her clothes, they were fine as well. Then I remembered her wrist. I grabbed her wrist and slowly began examining it.

It had two small round holes about an inch and a half or so apart, on the underside of her wrist small breads of scarlet blood rolling out of them on to the mucky ground.

**N/A: Oh, what happen to Alli…in the Alley? Ha, alteration and a play on words. That's ten points for Waveripple! Oh, I have been wanting to write that chapter for so long! Why I did not do it earlier, I have no clue. Oh, not wait—it's cause I'm lazy! Ha-ha! Also, next chapter will be up soon! **


	7. Dawn Freaks

**I Do not own Pokemon!!!**

**Chapter 7 Dawn freaks**

**Misty POV**

May and I giggled as we neared our door, Shopping bag in our hands. I reached for the knob, only to have Dawn open it quickly, and grab May and me by our shirts and drag us in to the room.

"Dawn! You almost ripped my shirt. My _new_ shirt," May growled, walking over to the dresser to get her pajamas—purple t-shirt and baggy pants. "Geez what's wrong with you?"

"You want to know how I found Allison?" Dawn asked, I then noticed her eyes were wide, and darting around like something was going to pop out and scare us. Concerned I nodded; May threw me my pajamas—a long gray nightdress with a fade yellow star on it. "I found her, and she was knocked out cold, like this guy looming over her!" May and stopped, mid-dressed, and stared at our friend.

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah, you see, I was a little lost, so I was going to call her. Then, I heard her phone ringing, and it was only a little ways off. I followed the sound and saw her in this alley, unconscious, after a few second I stepped into the alley—ready for a fight—but the guy was gone!" Dawn stopped to let it sink in. Then, she went on. "So, I ran over, and checked her over. She was fine." A sigh—that I did not know I was holding—of relief escaped. Dawn pulled out her phone. "But, on her wrist were…these." She turned the phone towards us. There was a picture of small puncture wounds with blood leaking from them. May snatched the phone from her.

"What the about Allison?" May asked.

"Allison said she often got lost, and would trip or something, and be out cold for a few seconds, and that she was fine. She said I was crazy when I told her what happen," Dawn fell on her bed, then pulled her blanket off it.

"Who did this to her?" I asked as May handed the phone back. Dawn paused for a few seconds, took a deep breath, then looked at us.

"Guys, I think there are vampires in Lilycove," Dawn wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. **(N/A: this would be a great place to end this chapter, but I will go on!)**

"You mean blood sucking vampires?" May sat down next to her. She nodded. "But, they're just a myth…right?"

"Maybe, but I know what I saw. Also, there was no way that person could have gotten out of the alley without going past me. There was a tall brick wall on all three sides," Dawn's voice dropped to a whisper. "Guys, whatever it was, it was not human." My legs gave out and I dropped beside my friends.

"Are you sure you saw that, Dawn? It could have been you're imagination, or something," May frowned.

"I'm not making this up! I mean it. I saw someone! They grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and shut it off and everything," Dawn turned to me. "You believe me right?" I looked at her eyes. Whatever she saw, it freaked her out one good. She could be telling the truth. I have never seen Dawn so scared, and I saw her after a some drunk idiot got the bright idea to break in to the house.

What about the picture? She could not have faked that! I sighed, "I think she might be telling the truth." Dawn smiled, May glared at me a little. "Okay, how about this. One, we don't tell anyone—in case it _is _real. Agreed?"

"Agreed." The other two girls nodded.

"May, you have free period first, go to the library find a book an vampires—not a story; an encyclopedia or something—check it out, and bring it here and well read it tomorrow."

May sighed. "Alright, I'll do it, but I won't like it," She jumped out of Dawn's bed and curled up in hers.

"Good. Night Dawn," I yawned and crawled in to my bed. "Night May." May grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"Good night, Misty," Dawn squeaked.

_Whatever, Dawn saw, I hope we can rule out the supernatural tomorrow._

**A little short I know. Also, I think Sabrina is going to be the librarian, unless it bugs the heck out of people, also, any suggestions for a math teacher?**


	8. Drawing in the Libary

**N/A: *Clears throat* NOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! I deleted a chapter and that was not posted it yet! So I have to rewrite it! Wah! Not fair! Wah! *Cries in to arms.* NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOO!!!! Oh and here is the rewritten chapter "Drawing in the library' ….Sigh. Here we go…**

**Oh, and we should all ready know, ****I do not own Pokemon.**

I can't believe they have school on a Sunday. I mean what happen to a day of rest? At least it wasn't all day, only the morning. I pushed the door to the library open. The librarian, Miss Sabrina waved me in.

"Hello, Miss Maple," She said, smiling.

"How do you know my name?" I had never been in the library. How would she know my name?

"I just know these things," Miss Sabrina smiled. "What are you looking for, May?"

"Um, I am looking for encyclopedias," I said nonchalantly. Miss Sabrina smiled and pointed to a dark part of the library. "Thank you." I walked in a slight fast towards the encyclopedias. Scanning the shelves, I looked around for something on supernatural beings.

I found encyclopedias on flora, fauna, famous people, and even one on hardware tools and the use of. Someone enter the library while I was skimming through the hardware book and reading a footnote on hammers. That reminded me of the time. I should find what book I need and leave. I sighed and started my search again

Then I saw it. A thick, large book with a ripped up spine and the word vampire in golden lettering as the only thing I could make out. The book was on an upper shelf. When I reached for it I found I was a foot or two short. Grunting in annoyance I scanned the library for something to give me a boost up.

"Ah-ha!" I whispered, spying foot stood. "That might help." I looked at Miss Sabrina's desk. She was walking into the backroom. I strolled over to the stool—which was like two feet not one foot—and grabbed it. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I barrow this." I strolled back over to the where the vampire book was.

The stool wiggled a little to the side as I stepped on to it. I reached up and seized the book's spine. It was wedged tight between two other thick books. With a heave I pulled the book out a little ways out, enough I could easily pull it out. The stool dipped drastically to one side, I leaned the other way to steady the stool. I sighed in relief, and pulled the book the rest of the way out. As the book left it's spot, there was a cracking noise, and my vision was swept sideways. I let out a hushed yelp as the ground started closer towards me. I shut my eyes tight and waited for impact. Only problem was, it never came.

"Huh?" My eyes were met by a pair of wonderful emerald green ones. The owner of these beautiful eyes saved me from falling. If I was not so stunned my those eyes I would have thanked the owner.

"Are you okay?" I knew that voice. It was _Drew's_ voice. I blinked and a deep blush crept on to my cheeks. I quickly got out of his arms and stepped away.

"Um, I'm fine," I looked down. "Thanks for saving me."

"Not a problem. Now, tell me: What is an airhead like you doing in this area of the library?" He smirked and flicked his bangs.

"Why do you keep calling me an airhead!?" I snapped, walking over and picking up the book that had flown from my hands. For the first time I got a clear look at the cover 'An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural world—facts of zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings' all in golden lettering.

"Because it make you mad," He followed me to the check out desk. "And you make a very humorous face when you're mad." I blushed, and let out a growl.

"Do not," I muttered, waiting for Miss Sabrina to come and check out the book.

"Ah, there it is," Drew smirked.

"Can you go and mock someone else?" I said, fuming.

"But, I was mocking you," Drew explained. "Why would I got an mock someone else?"

I was about to make a smart remark when Miss Sabrina walked out of the backroom. "Well, I have to be getting back to class. See you, airhead." I looked away, steamed.

"Jerk," I grumbled as he left. Miss Sabrina walked over to the desk.

"May, are you ready for check out?" I nodded and Miss Sabrina checked out my book. "There you go." But when she handed back my book, there was another one top of it. 'Forest of the Night'. I blinked.

"I didn't check this out," I stated.

"Drew said you dropped it," Miss Sabrina was gone back to the back room before I could comment. I blinked and shook my head.

_At least I have the book Misty said I should get. . ._

**N/A: Okay, that was not as bad as I thought it be. Actually it was better then my first one. Why did I make a big deal about it in the first place I wonder? Well, I hope this never happens again. Additionally, Forest of the night is a really good book, but alas I do not own it. Oh and get the Title? 'Drawing the library'?**

**Also: if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! It is pointless and a waste of time! If you don't understand something PM me and I'll try to help you out, or review your question if you don't have an account, and I'll try to solve it. **


	9. A Quite Dinner

**N/A: I have finally gotten how to spell a certain white haired —I don't care if it's really a hat, here it's hair!—boy's name! Sorry if it bugged the Heck out of some of you. Also, that Ag teacher is going to be Prof. Elm.**

**Dawn POV**

**Chapter 9 A quiet dinner**

Dinner was oddly quiet at our table. No matter what Allison says, I know something happen to her. May and Misty kept trying to start a conversion, but nothing came of it.

"So…Brendan, how was the….um…you know," May fumbled.

"Yeah…it was great," Brendan looked down at his tray.

"Well, this is boring," Gary commented. "So, what up with you girls? Did something happen yesterday at the mall?"

"………" Allison brushed off the question by getting up to take her tray.

"Nothing happen…" I muttered, pushing some sort of carroty thing around with my fork.

"Dawn and Allison had a fight, that's all," Misty told them.

"Oh," Gary and Brendan said.

"We did not have a fight!" I slam my hand on the table. "We had a disagreement!" I storm away, leaving my tray, and headed towards my room. Seething, I did not pay any attention until it was too late and I ran into someone at the door of the main building. I stumbled down to the ground.

"Oh, sorry," I said, blushing a little, standing up. I looked up and found that I ran in to Mr. Scary Glare himself.

"Watch were you're going," Paul glowered. "Troublesome girl…" He muttered walking past. I watched him go, slightly annoyed, he did not even help me up, or ask if I was okay. I could have broken a bone or something—probably not but it was still!

That did not help my mood. Still enraged, I headed off towards the girls dorm and my room. I threw door the open, only to slam it shut, flipped on the light, and plopped down on my bed.

This is not my weekend! First: Allison mad at me. Second: she is attacked, and thinks I am crazy for saying she was! Third: It is all the jerk Paul's fault!

I rolled over on to my stomach and groaned. I looked at the window. Then I saw the book May dropped off on Misty's bed. _Maybe my proof is in there. . ._ I left the bed, grabbed the book and opened it.

The first section was on zombies, not vampires. I flipped through the book until a section entitled, 'Vampires: Blood drinkers of the night.'

_Vampires are supernatural being that have super speed, inhumanly strong muscles, are often seductively beautiful, and as they are more commonly know for, drinking human blood. _

_All vampires were once human. How a human is changed—or turned—is not certain. Some believe vampirism is sexually transmitted. While others say that there must be an blood exchange, and some say the victim just must be bitten. Fact: A human turned into a vampire is a 'Fledgling' to the one who turn him or her._

_Detecting vampires can often be difficult. Contrary to popular belief, vampire _can_ be out in sunlight, just not bright sunlight; also, vampires can eat garlic. Most vampires stay close to groups humans. Mostly in large groups—large companies, schools, etc.—anywhere they can stay without being detected. Since vampires do not age—or do not age very fast—they cannot stay in one place for more the few years, depending on how low there profiles are and where they are._

_It is an old wives tale that vampire have zombies savants. No, vampire have admirers. Once bitten, a human without knowledge of the fact that they were bitten, are admirers to the vampire that bite them. They can be called to their vampire master at anytime and for any reasons—the most common if for the vampire to feed. The admirer will most all ways makeup a believable excuse and leave to their master. The servants have no memory of what happens when their master calls to them. They also hold their master in high esteem with no real reason why. _

"Dawn, there you are," Misty burst in to the room. "See May. I told you." May and Misty walked in and looked over my shoulder.

"Find anything to rule out vampires?" May said jokingly. It was clear she thinks I saw something, but not a vampire, or anything supernatural.

"Plenty," I read the passages aloud to them.

"Hmm," Misty frowned. "That's interesting."

"Still nothing that proves you saw a vampire drinking Allison's blood," May pointed out.

I was about to snapped something at her when Misty said, "Actually, that part about admirers sound like what Allison said to you. I mean, if you hadn't told me, you would have never known that Professor Elm didn't give out homework, and Allison says she doesn't remembers anything."

"Misty, that's not possible! Vampire's do not exit!" May growled. "If they did then, according to that book, Allison would be Paul's adoring vampiric slave."

I blinked then realized something. "May, you're right! Allison _is_ a vampire's slave! It all fits now! Allison adores Paul, like about a third of the females in the school! And, she says she doesn't remember anything, even after it totally happen! And, if Paul is her master, then, since he is always with them and most every girl in the school loves them, Ash and Drew are probably vampires too! "

"Misty, tell her she's being crazy!" May put her hands on her hips—annoyed that she gave me the idea, probably.

"May, I don't think I can do that. I mean, she has a point. Then there is the picture on her phone. She just might be telling the truth." Misty choose her words carefully and spoke slowly. "I think that you are correct that she _might_ be wrong. But she might be _right_ too."

"Oh, boy," May groaned. "Misty, don't tell me you are falling for this too! Geez, I'll only believe you if you have proof."

"What kind of proof?" I asked, a plan forming in my mind.

"I really don't care," May said. "A video, a tape recording—"

"Than that's what you are going to get!" I smiled secretly. "Misty, did you bring your espionage kit you bought a few years back?"

"Why would she bring that?" May narrowed her eyes. "She bought that for spying on her ex-boyfriend, and she doesn't have a boyfriend now does she? You don't have do you, Misty?" May and I turned to our orange hair friend.

Misty blushed a little, "Um…maybe."

**N/A: Ah, spying on people, what a great past time—of my favorites! If you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! It is pointless and a waste of time! **


	10. Dawn's Plan

**Chapter 10. Dawn's** **Plan**

**I do not own Pokemon. **

**Miaty's POV**

The whole reason I bought—with a little help from my sisters—the espionage kit, was that my ex-boyfriend—who we shall call Loser—had been spending a lot of time at this club, and my sisters told me he was probably cheating. Since I knew he would lie if I asked him. I spied on him. See how trusting I am?

My sisters are good, he was _so _cheating. So Loser and I had a little talk, and that is all I am saying about what happen the that day, and how Loser had to have a cast for a few weeks.

Dawn dug around in the kit. Honestly what was going on in her head was beyond me. "Ah ha!" She cried pulling out three round inch length mini recorders. "Found 'em!"

"Oh my…you're not thinking what I think you are thinking are you?" May groaned.

"If you are _not_ think that tomorrow we skip lunch and plant these in the alcove Drew, Paul and Ash are always talking in, then no you are _not_," Dawn smiled. I sighed, this was not going to end well. Sure, I think she _might_ be right, but I would prefer _not_ to eavesdrop—even if they are—and they might not be—supernatural, blood drinking, beings of the night. But Dawn was not going to let this die.

"May, you don't have to do it, you can cover for us at lunch," I told her. May sighed.

"No, no, I'll come, but, Dawn, you, better be right about this," May crossed her arms. "I really don't want to miss out on Monday's noodle day."

Dawn was already waiting for May and me outside of the building after the first lunch bell. She seem a tad annoyed but did not say anything about it. She reached in to her pockets, pulling out the recorders. "Pull them somewhere unnoticeable." I slipped mine in my pocket.

The alcove was a small four foot-by-four foot square that come from the Ag room and the Drama room jetting out of the building with a two crumbling rectangular ledges that were probably suppose to be were window were to. Dawn found a small niche at the bottom of the wall and slipped the recorder in it. May just stuck hers in a nook under the rectangular ledges. I search for a second, then admitting defeat stuck it in a place where a brick had fallen out a ways up the wall.

"Now, let's go," Dawn turned and darted off, with us following her—at a much slower pace.

That day in culinary class, Mr. Brock was explaining our first project of the year. "Okay, it's simple. I give you a dish, you cook it. You get one partner. So start choosing."

"Oh, I call May!" Allison grabbed May's arm.

"So, that leaves me and Dawn," I smiled at my slightly insane friend.

"Huh? Oh, right. Cool. I'm fine with that," Dawn said, clearly not listening to a word I said. Then, as if to prove my idea right, she said, "Can't wait to work with you, May." Allison and May burst in to laugher and I slapped my forehead.

"Dawn, Alli and May are working together. And you and I will work together, 'kay?" I explained. Her mouth formed an 'o' and she blushed.

"Whoops. Sorry," Dawn said. "I was in lalaland." I sighed, I am sure in her lalaland May believes her about the vampire thing. Well, we will find out whether she is right or not in six days.

Only two days had past, and Dawn was getting impatient. Lucky for me, I was the only one of the three of us with Ag class. Or, as I started calling it, Misty's Freedom from her Insane Friends hour.

"Okay," Professor Elm pointed to the notes on the board. "I bet you can't guess what we are doing to day." The class groaned. More notes, I know all I need to know about the bovine digestion and reproductive systems. Why did I take this class anyway?

"Today, we will be having pair studies," Professor Elm told us. That improved the classes mood—free talk hour! "Because, tomorrow, there will be a test. So grab your notes, and I will pair you off." And that dampen it. Professor Elm counted us off one, two, three, all the way to eleven. "Now, find the person that shares your number." I was a five. But, who else was a five.

As my sisters always say when in doubt, shout. "Who's the other five?"

"That would be me," Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned and wished I had not said a word.

"Oh, hey Ash," I stiffen. _Why could have been a four or six? _

"Hi, um…" he cocked his head and gave me a pleading look.

"Misty, Misty Waterflower," I told him.

"Oh right, your sister, Dawn, attacks her math paper," Ash said cheerfully.

"Dawn's not my sister, she's a very, very, very, good friend," I explained. "And, she's only attacked it that once." We head for a table to study.

"Is the other girl…May your sister?" He asked me.

"Nope, another very, very, very, good friend." I smiled. "Now, I don't want to bomb this class." I could almost here Dawn say 'this is the perfect time to investigate! Ask him questions…that don't have to do with bovines.' I pushed thought away. "So, um, first question…how many stomachs do bovines?"

**N/A: Misty has to study with the 'MAYBE' vampire…Maybe, Maybe, maybe, MAYBE! Remember, my mind is an enigma!!! They could be fay or werewolves, or wizards, or just normal guys! **

**If you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! It is pointless and a waste of time! **


	11. Getting the Tapes

**Chapter 11 Getting the types**

**N/A: Skipped May's POV this time, next it'll be May's.**

**I DO NOT own Pokemon! Really! I do not! Nor do I own Mentos! ****Yum…Mentos…**

**Dawn's POV**

That had to be the longest week of my life! It was miserable…for me anyway. I could not wait to hear what was on the recordings. Until it was finally Saturday.

I forced Misty and May to wait with me for the boys to leave their alcove. We were at a picnic table across from the alcove. May and Misty were doing homework—probably to be more believable.

I was pouring over 'An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural world—facts of zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings'. I had put a book cover over it, so no one figured me out.

"Grrr…This is taking too long!" I groaned. May chuckled at me.

"If they are vampires, then they can probably hear you," May laughed.

Before I could snapped at her, the boys PE coach, Mr. Wake…I mean Mr. _Crasher_ Wake thundered in to the yard, .

"All of you!" He yowled, pointing to all the boys in the yard. "To the gym now!" Miss Flannery walked up from behind him, hands on her hips.

"You can save yourselves from fifty laps," Her eyes narrowed. "By telling us who did it—and I _know_ you know what I mean." No one said a word. Miss Flannery pull her whistle out, and blew it loudly. "All boys, to the locker rooms, NOW!" With a chorus of groan and sighs, and followed the gym teachers to the locker rooms. The second the boys—and Miss Flannery—were behind the gym doors, the girls in the yard burst into chatter.

"What was that for?" May asked.

"Oh, you really haven't heard?" Misty responded, we shook our heads. "There a peeping tom in the looker rooms. That's what the girl next to me in my Ag class said any way."

"I hope they find him soon," I shuddered. "Sicko. Now, come on. Let's prove me right!" As I jumped up, I heard May sigh. "May if you don't _want_ to come, I'll get them." May plopped back down, Misty soon after her.

I scurried to the alcove, quickly recalling were we had put the recorders. In a niche by the ground, under the rectangular bricks that jetted out of the wall, and in a hole were a brick used to live.

Standing on my tiptoes, my hand searched the nook, until I founded the recorder. I pulled it out, and blinked. It was crushed, like squeezing a mento or something between your pointer and thumb.

Slipping it my pocket, I bent down and found the recess I hid mine it. _Please don't be squashed! Please don't be. . ._ I pulled it out. Only to it was… _Squashed. _I sighed, May's was probably squashed too. I reached under the bricks that jetted out of the wall.

"Ew! Chewed chewing gum," I stuck my tongue out, and quickly found May's. I was about to see if I could find anything else vampiric when someone cleared their throat behind me. I stiffen, and spun around. Simply to find myself looking at Drew, Ash, and Paul. "Oh, hi…I was um…looking for something…and now I'm…leaving! Um, Bye!" I darted past, leaving them a little bewildered.

"Troublesome girl," I heard Paul grumble.

Panting, I looked over my shoulder as I leaned on the picnic table. Paul was glaring at me. I flinched, and looked away.

"Well, where is your proof?" May asked, flipping a page in 'An Encyclopedia of the Supernatural world—facts of zombies, werewolves, vampires, and other supernatural beings'.

I reached into my pocket with my free hand and dropped the broken ones on the table.

"Wow, what proof," May scoffed. "Got anything else?" I looked at my closed fist. If this one is broken I will never prove them I am right—and thus not insane. Biting my lip, I opened my hand.

Resting in my palm, a large piece of moldy green gum stuck to it, was one perfect, whole recorder.

**It's short, I know, I know. Sorry, oh well. May's POV next chapter. And, the truth behind the boys…remember, my mind is an a huge question mark—and as hard to understand. Like a really hard maze, you think you know the way out, but you hit a dead end! Ha-Ha! **

**If you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! It is pointless and a waste of time! **


	12. The Recorders say they are

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 12 The recorders say they are…**

**May's POV**

I cannot believe Dawn crazy scheme actually worked. Misty, Dawn and I sat, cross-legged on Dawn's bed, headphones over our ears.

"Ready?" Dawn asked, super excited. She must have found something—she had listened to it first—deleting all the parts where no one was there and thus no proof. She was smiling so wide—any wider and it might as well being falling off her face.

"Just play it," I sighed.

"Okay, here we go. Monday, 5:15, evening." Dawn pressed play, beaming.

There was quiet for a few moments, until there was the sound of footsteps. Then the voices started.

Ash: (Cheerful) Hey, guys!

Drew: (Calm) Ash. Paul.

Paul: (Grunts. No one spoke for a minute or two. Then Paul groaned and said.) This place _reeks_ of those annoying girls.

Drew: (in a mocking tone) Oh, I hadn't noticed.

Ash: (Sniffing) Yup, they were here. I wonder why.

Paul: Snooping, probably. Troublesome girl.

Ash: (In a teasing tone) And which one is the troublesome girl again?

Paul: (Snarling, like a wild animal) Shut up.

Ash: (Laughing) Which one of them is your 'troublesome girl'? What's her name? Daisy, no. Delilah? No. What was it? Oh, yeah. _Dawn._

There was a low growling noise, then a sound like breaking glass. I looked at Misty and Dawn. Misty had a concerned mask on her face. Dawn winced as the sound of bones cracking could be heard. _What is going on!_ I wanted to asked, but I could not get my mouth to move. Finally, after what seemed like hours when it was only a minute, when a voice was heard.

Drew: (Annoyed.) Why do I have to be the responsible one? Stop fighting. Both of you! (Low growling, but the breaking noises stopped.)

Ash: Geez. It was just a joke. You didn't need to break my freakin' arm!

Paul: (Snorting) It'll heal before class.

Drew: If you two fight like that in _BROAD _daylight, then what's the point of hiding? (Really emphasizing 'Broad')

Ash: He started it! If he hadn't call that Allison girl—

Paul: (Growling) It's not my fault that Troublesome girl had to interfere.

Drew: Shut up. It's no one's fault that Dawn was there. But, those girls are poking around a bit much for my tastes. I found the May girl in the library—which was (Chuckling) shocking in itself—she found the stupid book.

Paul: We really should burn that encyclopedia.

Ash: If Kelsey doesn't kill us first.

Drew: Why would the Monarchs allowed Kelsey, a vampire, to write a book about our kind is beyond me.

Paul: I'll fight her off if she—

Dawn stopped the recording. "Need anymore proof? Cause, there is more." Dawn played a few more examples. All of them saying what Dawn had been saying the whole time. That Ash, Drew, and Paul were blood-sucking vampires.

I could not, not, not, believe it. I mean, vampires are not real! But, there was no way Dawn could have faked that…or the photo. At that moment, I had to attempt right then and there, that maybe…possibly…more than likely…that _yes_ they were vampires.

"Oh, my Gosh. Dawn, there are vampires in our school!" Misty bit her lip.

"Worse, there are vampires in our math class!" I whimpered. "Oh man, guys, what are we going to do!" No one answered my question.

Misty took a deep breath, "I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to stay strong and smart, and protect each other."

**N/A: Seriously, any am I _that_ good of a liar? I mean, could you imagine **_**Paul,**_** with fairy wings? I mean it would be **_**hilarious**_**, but it wouldn't fit the blood-drinking thing. Some one else can write that…hee-hee fairy wings. **

**Also, cookies to mudkipluvr4ever for being the first reviewer to figure it out—mudkipluvr4ever figured it out on chapter 3^-^. Nice job, and all you that said superpowers, well, yes in a way you were right, but mudkipluvr4ever stated correctly. So good job mudkipluvr4ever! **


	13. Misty does the Unthinkable

I do NOT own Pokemon!

**Chapter 13. Misty does the unthinkable**

'_Words in the quote marks thingies means someone is talking to their inner voice.'_

_Words in italics means thinking, unless it says it's someone inner voice._

I had done some stupid thing in my life. Like the time I breaking my arm trying to jump from the roof, to a trampoline, to a pool—but it sure was fun. But this was most dangerous, stupid, reckless thing ever. I could die, and since I never told Dawn or May what I was doing they would never know what happen to me. I had been trying to converse myself for two days that what I was going to do was a good idea. It was a minute to the bell. I was standing down the hallway form the Ag room. Hurried footsteps echo down the halls. It can only be one person—vampire—everyone else is in class. With papers flying behind him, Ash darted towards class. As he past me, my hand shot out and grabbed his collar.

He stopped, only after—I think—my arm was wrenched from my shoulder. I bit back a yelp. He turned and looked at me, eyebrow raised. "Um, hi Misty."

"Ash, I need to talk to you…alone." _This is crazy. This is crazy. This is crazy. _My inner voice was chanting. '_SHUT UP! I HAVE TO DO THIS'_ I roared at it. _This. Is. Crazy._ Then it finally shut up. If I was going to die, I was going to die knowing something more than I do now. I led Ash outside, and to the alcove.

"Um, Misty what are we doing here?" He asked. I sighed and reached into my pocket. I turned to him and held my fist out. Confused he held his hand out.

"You missed one," I said simply, dropping the recorder into his hand. He looked at it—no emotion on his face.

"Where was it?" He asked. Tone giving away nothing.

"Under there," I pointed to it's hiding place.

"Ah," He nodded. "So, what did you hear?"

"All of it," I could feel my heart trying to claw out of my chest.

"Like?" He must hear my heart. I mean he's a vampire he has to.

"Burning the book, and getting in a fight with Kelsey," I watch him for body language that said 'Misty was must die', but there was none.

"Ah, that all of it," He spoke slowly. "So, you know our secret." I looked away.

"T-That…y-your are…vampires, yes," I whispered the last words, almost to myself. Hating myself for stuttering. Ash was quiet as I waited for my unearthly end. But it did not come. I looked over at Ash. He was looking at me thoughtfully.

"You really went to some lengths to find this out," He stated. "And, now, after it confirmed, you're scared."

"I am not scared," I stepped closer to him, fuming and pressed my face less than an inch from his. "I am not! I am not scare for you!"

"Misty," His face got red—hopefully for the close proximity. "Your heart is beating like a rabbit on steroids."

"So! What if I'm excited! Or, if I'm embarrassed or something! But I am not scared!" I glowered.

"If your sure," Ash stepped back. "Now, the question is, what to do with you." After all my big talk, my heart was racing like a rabbit on steroids. I _was_ scared now. I mean what was he going to do with me?

"I think we can cross off kill me," I said, hoping to get a laugh.

"Maybe," He chuckled. "Or maybe not." He looked me up and down, rubbing his chin. After a few moments, he looked me in the face. _Should have listen to me. I told it was crazy. _My inner voice chimed.

'_Oh shut up. I said I would die knowing more than I do, and I do. So if I die, at least Dawn and May are probably safe.' _

_If you have listen to me, this wouldn't been happening. If you had listen to me, you could have learned about bovine organs, and with little to no chance of dieing today. If you had listen to be, you wouldn't be staring death in the face. If you had listen to me you—_

"Shut up!" I snarled, aloud.

"I didn't saying anything," Ash's brow furrowed.

"Sorry, I was arguing with my inner voice," I said before I could stop myself. _If you had listen to me, you couldn't have made him think you are _crazy_._

"Sounds reasonable," He said. "Now, really what am I going to do with you?"

"We can pretend this never happen," I suggested.

"Can't do that."

"We could…keep it between ourselves."

"Probably not."

"We could………head back to class and figure it out later."

"No."

"Um, I could…………….except this news, and promise not to tell any one a fear of death."

"Maybe, but then again, no."

"We could……………………………….......Hell, I have no clue what to do!"

"Finally we are on the same page."

"What?" I blinked. "You…You Don't know what to do?"

"This is the first time this has every happen—to me," He admitted, rubbing his head.

"Well, this is the first time it's happen to me too," I laughed. Since we had not found a way to solve our problem. We sat down on the ground, leaning against the drama room. "………………………… Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what." He looked at me.

"How old are you anyway? Probably not fourteen," I raised an eyebrow.

"About…one hundred and sixty or so," He said.

My mouth fell open, "Wait…You were born in like, 1840?!" He nodded.

"Something like that," He laughed. "Why so shocked? I the youngest." If my mouth went down anymore it would fall off. I shut my trap and shook my head.

"And how old are the other two?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," He said simply. I did not asked why—probably some weird vampire-bro code secret thingy. We sat there in silence, until the bell rang. I looked up at the bell tower.

"Where did the time ago?" Ash asked. I looked beside me, only to finds that we was not there. "Need a hand getting up?" I looked forward. Ash was standing there smiling, hand extended out to me. I blinked thinking _How. . .oh never mind. _Slightly confused I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Youch!" I yelped.

"Huh? What?" He asked concerned.

"Oh, when I tried to stop you earlier I think you pulled my shoulder out of it's socket," I confessed.

"Perfect. Now we have an excuse for missing class," Ash smiled and started for the nurses' office with me. Then added, "And for being together as well."

**N/A: Ah, Ash didn't kill her! How sweet…I think…Anyway. **


	14. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Chapter 14...Once Bitten Twice Shy, **

**I do not own POKEMON!**

Dawn and I were walking towards math class when we saw the unthinkable. Misty walking out of the nurses' office with Ash. They were talking and when Ash waved good-bye and was gone, Dawn and I raced over there.

"Misty! Are you okay!?" Dawn gasped at the sight of her arms in a sling. "What happened? Is your arm broken?!"

"Geez, I'm fine, I'm fine," Misty rolled her eyes. "My shoulder was just pulled out of its socket, that's all."

"B-but, you were with one of _them!_" I snapped. "You're lucky to be alive!"

"Ash was being nice, he saw I was hurt and offered to take me to the nurse. It is not big deal," She frowned. "You guys are judging them way too harshly. I mean, I talked to Ash while the nurse was patching me up. He is really interesting, you know? Like, did you know, he was born in Pallet town?"

Then, Dawn's eyes shone, "Oh, Misty, you were snooping! That's my girl!" Dawn punched Misty in the arm, only to have Misty yelp. "Sorry!"

"S'okay," Misty winced, rubbing her arm. "I was not snooping we were just talking!"

Sure, sure, well seen you in class!" Dawn winked at her and headed cheerfully off to class. I looked at Misty out of the corner of my eye. She shrugged.

"I am fine, nothing happened," Misty then trued and headed to class with Dawn. I frowned. As much as I _hated_ the fact, it was true, that even being around Ash, Drew, or Paul was super dangerous. Moreover, the worse part was I had Drew in my next class, Drama with Ms. Fantina. Well, at least today we were not doing the 'death scene'. If I have to fall over dead holding a dagger in my armpit, I think I might scream. I walked in to the classroom beside the Ag room. Ms. Fantina was wearing a showy purple dress with yellow marking on it. She was pouring over a script of some sort. I sat down just as the bell rang.

"Hello, my class," Ms. Fantina spun around dramatically. "Today is Tuesday! And that means we practice the Waltz." Everyone groaned practicing the Waltz was almost as bad as the death scene. You never know when Ms. Fintina is going to make us do it. "Alright, everyone to the front, and I will partner you off." I sighed and went to the front. Another thing about Ms. Fantina is that, she just looks over you and picks whom you would be dancing with. She scanned over the class. Then she started pairing people off.

I gulped as she started pairing off the last people. There were more girls in class that boys, so two girls almost always had to dance together.

"May, you will dance with…" I looked at the last three boys left. Two boys from the upper class, one of which winked at me, and Drew, who flicked his air arrogantly. _Please don't pair me with Drew, please, anyone but him! _Then, as if reading my mind Ms. Fantina smiled and said, "Drew Hayden, you will dance the Waltz with May." I felt my heart turn to a lump of ice and fall to my stomach. Besides the fact he was a vampire who could, and might, kill me—or worse, turn me in to an admirer—just being around me had made me fume. He was so bigheaded; it was like he ruled the school—which he kind of did.

"Miss Maple," Drew gave me a mocking bow, a smirk on his lips. "Might I have this dance?"

"You're lucky my grade depends on it," I muttered as Ms. Fantina started the music. His smirked deepen. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Only a little," Drew said. "I'm also enjoying seeing all the glares you are receiving." I blinked, and felt oh so aware about all the female eyes burning on my back. Hey I did not pick to have him as a partner! I wanted to snap at them. _You have got to be kidding me! _My inner voice sighed. _You're Waltzing with a bloodsucking VAMPIRE! _

'_Oh, thank you of bring that up!' _I sighed inwardly. Before my iner voice could started speaking—thinking?—Drew spoke to me.

"Even though I know the answer, I'll ask anyway. Have you bother to pick up the book I found for you?" The image of the book, 'In the forest of the Night' flashed in my mind.

"Oh, actually, I have." I smirked. "I especially loved the part were Rinka said she wanted to help Aubrey out with his tattoos."

"Oh, I'm impressed," He nodded. "Simply amazed that you, an airhead, read." My face got red, but before I could speak Ms. Fantina addressed the class.

"Okay, class stop dancing," The entire class gladly stopped Waltzing. "Good, now, keeping the partner you have now, I will explain how to do" the drama teacher spun around, then stopped and threw her arms out. "The stage kiss!" My face fell. _No! No! no, no, no, no, no! NO! _I screamed in my head. _I can not kiss—stage or not—Drew! He is a vampire! And he called me an airhead! _I shot Ms. Fantina a look, but she did not see it.

"Okay, boys, put your arm around the ladies waist," the drama teach ordered. "Oh, and…" She turned to speak to the to girls that were partnered up. But, before I could hear what she was saying, Drew looped his arm around me waist, pulling me off my feet. "Okay, now, ladies, close your eyes, this will make it look more dramatic!" _Put, I don't want to close my eyes!_ Hesitantly I shut my eyes. "Then, boys, leaned down close to the ladies face, but stop a few inches from her face." I could feel his warm breath on my face, melting my heart, and making it pound like a drum. He chuckled. And my face got redder. "And now, when your lips touch, boys, only kiss her top lip. From a distance it will look very realistic. And, ladies, don't forget to pucker."

I pucker my lips, really wishing I did not have to. Then, I gulped, and that was the biggest mistake. My face went up ever so much, and, intend of his lips meeting my upper lip, they met both. We were truly kissing. What happened next was surreal. I had a total out of body experience. I was looking on at me and Drew. Everyone else had stopped stage kissing and were staring. Most every girl in the room was had there arms crossed glaring. The boys soon started up with whistles, and wolf howls.

Then, Allison stepped from her partner and cried out, _"O-o-oh! May!_" Ms. Fantina then stepped forward. I expected her to break it up. But she smiled widely.

"Yes, very good, if it was not for my expert eye in these thing, I would say you are truly kissing!" Then she turned and walked to the back of the room. I knew she was checking to see how good it would look from the back of the crowd. "Hmm…Move down a little, Drew. That would make it perfect!" Drew chuckled slightly, and started to moved his lips down, so that it really looked like we were stage kissing. But, as he did so, I felt two small pricks of pain on my lower lip. Then, as I looked on, and as people cried out all around, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Drew had bit me. The out of body experience ended then and there.

I could feel a minute sucking feeling n my lip. It was so small, I almost would not have noticed if I hadn't been paying attention to the two first pricks. Subsequently after figuring these things out. My eyes burst opened and I pushed away, standing shakily up on my feet. I touched my finger to my lower lip. While I was doing this, Ms, Fantina started clapped, throwing me and Drew a couple "Bravos", the rest of the class clapping—most of the boys cheered—for our best 'stage' kiss ever done in this class. I pulled my finger from my lip, and stared wide eyes at a spot of red on my finger.

I looked up and him—his face giving no emotion—and muttered, "You bit me." Then a pang rake through my body. I fell to my knees. It felt like my heart was going to burst like balloon. I let out a pained cry. Ms. Fantina stopped clapped, and hurried over when I fell to my side, cradling my chest.

"May, are okay?" She asked. When I did not answer, she turned to the nearest person and yelled, "You, go call the office, tell them we have a student down!" And that was all I remember before blacking out.

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! **

**I have NO clue how to do a stage kiss for the record, I got this crazy idea watching a kissing scene in 'Jennifer's Body'—good movie BTW. So, I did it like I thought it looked on the gory movie. So, if it is wrong, I am sorry. Truly. **

**Also, how does that saying go? Once smitten twice shy? Or the other way around? Last chappie for the week—or so, pends.**


	15. The news

**The news**

**I do not own POKEMON!**

I was still annoyed at Misty while I drilled a screw into the cabinet I was making in shop class. She was still saying Ash was just being 'gentlemanly' by taking her to the nurses' office. Misty was sitting at a desk on the other end of the room—can't saw with one arm apparently—when Nurse Joy walked into the room. Her face was a little paler than usual. I shrugged it off and when back to drilling.

Then I felt a tap on the shoulder. "Huh?" I lifted my goggles and turned back to see Nurse Joy.

"Dawn," She sighed. "I need you to come to the office." I saw Misty out in the hallway when I left shop class.

"Do you know what is going on?" I whispered as Nurse Joy took us to the office. Misty shrugged best she could with a her arm in a sling. Nurse Joy stopped in front of the infirmary instead of heading to her office. I gulped. One thing you learn early on at Lilycove, the nurse office is for little things—falling off the rope in gym class, puking, etc—While the infirmary was for much worse—breaking bones, internal bleeding, etc.

"Girls, while in Drama Class, your friend, May, fainted," Misty and I gasped at the Nurse's words. We rushed past her and into and infirmary—which reeked of hand sanitizer—and looked around for May. We spotted her in a bed hooked up to some monitors, Allison and Ms. Fantina at her side. We darted over.

May looked like she was asleep, only, paler. "What happened!?" I demanded.

"I don't know!" Allison sighed. "One minute she was doing the best stage kiss ever, and then she was down!"

"Stage kiss?" Misty blinked.

"Yes, that was what we were doing in class today," Ms. Fantina said. Then Nurse Joy came up.

"I do not think you will be have class in that room anytime soon," She hand the drama teach a chart. "Looks like a leak of a peculiar type of gas. According to that chart, it is not fatal, just knocks people out of a long period of time if over exposed. She should be up within a week."

"A week!?" Misty, Allison and I gasped.

"Don't worry, I will call you all when she wakes up," Nurse Joy smiled. "But, today you can stay here as long as you would like."

The two teachers walked slowly from bed. All three of us sat in quiet for a while before I asked, "What exactly happened, Allison?"

"Well, Ms. Fantina paired us off to dance the Waltz, and May was paired with Drew. Oh, you guys should have seen all the glares she got."

"Wait, did you say Drew?" I frowned when she nodded and continued.

"Yeah, the Ms. Fantina stopped us, and told us how to do a stage kiss. And, they kissed, like a real kiss, not stage. But I think it was not on purpose though. But Ms. Fantina thought there were stage kissing, and when to the back of the class. She says it is to see how the crowd at the back would see. Then she had Drew move his lips down until they were stage kissing, and then, she pushed away from him, and put her finger to her lip. Then she said something, I think, then she fell."

All she had to say was 'Kiss,' and 'Drew' I looked at Misty. We shared the same though. Drew bit May. I could feel my heart turn to ice. May probably did not know she had been bitten. What if he turned her into an admirer?! The very thought made me want to scream.

"Oh, May," I felt tears prick my eyes. "You better be okay."

"Remember what nurse Joys said? She will be fine," Allison put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you guys are super close. Like, sisters. But, have faith, girls, she'll be fine! You know, I think she just fainted because she kissed Drew. I totally think she was having an out o' body experience. I think she was enjoying it, myself. I know I would." Allison stood up and headed for the door. "Hey, maybe I could get Paul in to Drama class." Misty and I exchanged looks.

"Hey, Allison," Misty called. "We have to tell you something." Allison blinked, and walked back over.

"Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow.

Misty took a deep breathe. "You need to know this…Paul, Ash and Drew and vampires." She looked at us, then laughed.

"No, really, what is it?" Allison looked at our faces, her own falling. "You are joking aren't you?"

"No, Dawn she her the picture," Misty said, with out looking away from Allison, I pulled out my phone found the picture and handed to her. "Thank you. Now, you wouldn't believe us, because you are an admirer, or a human they can call on for … feeding purposes. But, it's true, here. This a picture of your wrist that night you took us to the mall." She handed Allison my phone. Allison's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow…you are…good at doctoring photos!" She laughed, gave me back my phone, and turned to walk off. "Don't worry! I'll keep this crazy thing a secret! Don't worry!" She laughed all the way out of door.

Misty sighed, "Well, we tried. At least she said she would keep it a secret."

"Maybe she will…Maybe she won't," I sighed. "……I hope May will be okay."

**N/A Short, short, I know, but I want to hurry one to Misty's POV, but not skip out on telling you what happened to May after her kiss of death. Also, Dawn's going to get a few chapters in a row later in the story anyway. Also, I do not own if there is a gas that does what the gas in this story does I just need something other than vampires to explain the symptoms. If there is then…cool. ^-^.**


	16. Sneakin' through the window

**Sneakin' through the window. **

**I do not own POKEMON!**

I was pacing, my legs refused to stay still long enough for me to go to sleep. The moon was high when I glanced out the window. It had been three days since May was bitten.

Since then, we have seen hide nor hair of Ash, Drew, or Paul. Mr. Brock said they were 'visiting relatives'. I felt rage bubble up, Ash must be avoiding me! That's why they not at school!

_Or, he's trying to figure out a way to get away with your murder,_ My inner voice chimed in. I rolled my eyes, but I did not answer her. Instead, I walked to the door, and plucked up my bag. Might as well get my home work done.

Unzipping the biggest pocket I pulled out my math work, paper and pencil. Then a breeze blew across my neck.

"Huh?" I turned to see the window open, the night wind gusting through. I blinked, strolling over, leaving my book and papers on my bed, and slipping the pencil behind my ear . "I didn't leave this open…did I?" I slammed it shut while saying this.

"Actually, that was me," A voice from behind me, cause me to jump. My hand went to the pencil at me ear, and I spun around, throwing it.

The owner of the voice ducked as the pencil flew over his head, and hit the wall, and fell to the floor with a dull thud. "Are you try to impale me to death?!"

"Isn't that the only way _to_ kill you," I asked Ash. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "And, another thing: What did Drew do to May!" I stormed up to him. My hands on hips.

"Funny thing, I was just breaking in to your room to tell you this time," I stepped back.

" 'This time'? Wait you've broken in to my room before!" I was not fuming anymore, no I was in a incensed murderous rage now. "When!? Why?! What did you see?!"

"Wah, for the past week or so! You're cute you are asleep! I saw nothing!" He held his hands up—like I could actually hurt him.

I stepped away, and blinked, "Wait, you think I'm cute?" I felt a blush creep on my face, I looked away. He was about to speak, when I remember he was going to tell me what was wrong with May. "Drew, May, what happened?"

Ash took a breath and said, "Well, Drew bit her."

"I knew that! I mean why is she in like a coma!" I snapped.

"Okay, I don't know the details, but I do know it was an accident," He paused and looked at my face. I was so confused. If it was an accident, was May going to an admirer? Ash must have seen my confusion, so he went on. "Drew says, that when Ms. Fantina told him to move his lips down, his fang pieced her skin—but he did not do it deliberately… …..Are you okay?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned, falling on my bed. "If he wasn't going to bit her, then why…" I paused and searched for the right words.

"Did he have his fangs out?" Ash suggested. I nodded. "Being close—really close—to humans does that to us. Otherwise, we can call them out anytime we want, see?" Then he opened his mouth, and pointed to his canines, and with the speed of lighting, were replaced by a set of two fangs.

I shuddered, and looked away.

"So, May will be fine, right?" I asked, still looking away.

"Yup," Ash nodded, and plopped down beside me. "Since it was an accident, and Drew had little intent on biting her."

"So, what's with the coma?" I asked.

"Oh, that," Ash chuckled a little. "That's a just side effect from the whole biting with out meaning to thing."

"So it wasn't a gas leak?" I wanted to clarify.

Ash nodded, "Yup, back about hundred years ago, it was consider a sign of the devil—or possession by mischievous evil sprites and demons—and said person would be try to the stake and burned for witch craft and association with vampires—or demon, depends on the place."

"That's pretty harsh, don't you think?" My stomach turned at the through of May being hurt for what Drew did to her.

"It was. But, you humans are much more naïve now to the supernatural." He smiled a toothy, fanged smile. I shuddered once more.

"Can you put those away?" Ash rolled his eyes, but did so.

"Hmm, well, Dawn's racing up your stairs, I should go," He jumped up, and in one fast motion was out the window. Ash smiled and waved, then shut the window as Dawn darted in.

"Misty! May's awake!"

**N/A: Short again, sorry! Well, May is awake—but for how long?! *Laughs evilly* Also, I just made up the world burned on stake thing, it's probably mot true. Oh well. Read and Review everyone! Also, the more reviews I get I might not wiat a week to update. =-3**


	17. Dream of the Page

**N/A: That's it! I am tired of waiting for my computer to be fixed! So I am going to rewrite this chapter! It may not be as good as the original, since I am going from memory…But I don't CARE!**

**I do NOT own Pokemon**

**Chapter 17: Dreams of the Page.**

**As I my sure most of you have noticed, srgeman's super awesome fic, 'A little Night Music,' and its squeal were taken down. ALNM has been repost, but it was edited…**

**Taking that fiction—or any fictions for that matter!—down is horrible! A crime against the world of Fanfiction! I am trying to get the word out about this! **

**If you agree, not only go to srgeman's profile, post this on yours! Revolt! **

**Protest to FF. Make them restore srgeman's stories. Make them give warnings before deleting, make them stop protecting flamers. Make them realize that every story deleted was a story someone loved, someone worked hard on it.**

I kept having the same dream over and over again. Each time, the faces were blurred beyond identification. I would opened my eyes and see grey stone castle looming over head, and a wall with large spikes and guards standing atop it. At one end of the wall was a gap with faceless, voiceless, people streaming in pulling carts filled with hay or on foot.

Even though there was clearly people buzzing around me, it was nothing more than silence. I would be staring at the noiseless gap when the sound of pieces wood pounding together come form behind me. I had been in that dream so many times that I knew exactly what I would see.

Two boys in a closed off area, fighting with wooden swords, a large group of people cheering them on. One boy was tall, with his hair pulled back to keep it from his face, he was wearing a brown cotton tunic with leggings. Then other, who was clearly losing at the match, had short cut hair in a white tunic and leggings. The taller one pulled the sword back and swiped the blade form the shorter one's hands.

The crowd of bystanders then wild. Cheering for the winner. The shorter one muttered something, and picked up the blade he had been force to drop.

"And the page loses!" The taller one laughed. The taller one walked over to the page and gave him his sword. "Being the winner, I will escort you to the weapon shed."

"Oh, thank you, oh humble squire," The page said as he and the squire walked away from the crowd, who had begun cheering on another wooden sword fight with two more contenders. I watched as the distant gap and stream of people slowly faded in to white, until soon one by one the people in the crowd started to disappear. With a sigh, I turned and followed the two boys.

The taller one had made some crack about something and they were laughing when a girl with flowing long blonde hiar in a long green valet dress with yellow trim, followed by a girl with short brown hair, in a plain brown dress walked up to the knights in training.

"Oh, who do we have here?" the girl ran her fingers through her hair and held her hand out to them. "A fair knights?"

"The fairest," the taller one said, bowing lower than the page, and took the girls hand_. This girl must be royalty,_ I realized.

"I wasn't talking about you, Harley," the girl said, taking her hand away. Harley made a _you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me_ face. "I was talking about _my_ fair knight." She took the page's hand and, even though her face was blurred, I could tell she must have been smiling brightly. Clearly from the page's posture, he would not be returning the girl's affection.

"Um, Milady, Princess?" Harley jumped up. "He is not a knight, nor is he even close to becoming on."

"Huh, what was that?" The princess looked to the squire. The page took that moment to repossess his hand, and then he placed both hands behind his back, safe from the Princess's clutches.

"Oh, nothing, Milady," Harley said. "Now, if you will pardon us. My young _page_ friend and I must go."

"And, Milady, we also must see your father in the battlements," the other girl spoke up.

"Yes, Kelsey, I suppose you are right. Good day, fair knight—and squire." The princess left the two to-be knight with a walk like a content cat.

Harley ground his teeth. "These are the time I am exceptionally glad that her only role in ruling the kingdom is bearing an heir." Then Harley punched the page in the arm. "And, if she gets her way, _your _heir."

The page made a blecing sound. "I would hope not. I can barely stand that girl most of the time."

"Yeah, if your someday father-in-law lets you live that long," Harley teased. Before the page could respond, they reach a shed. The page slipped in and left the swords.

"Oh, what could you possibly mean?" the page asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, and you didn't hear this from me," The squire dropped his voice to a stage whisper. "But that king _hates_ you and wishes to damn you to the inner rings of Hell."

It was clear the page knew this when he smugly said in a stage whisper, "And you did not here this from me, but I heard the king has murder-minded mercenaries coming for me." The two boys looked at one another, then burst into laughter.

The two walked past the battlements, and princess was speaking with a large man with a redden face. "Well, by the look on his majesty's face, you'll be fine." The squire pointed out. As they past a cluster of women, ageing from as young as twelve to as old as fifty, stop their talking and waved to the page. The younger ones began to giggle and look away with flushed faces when the page and squire waved back.

"The princess is just one of you many followers," Harley said. "What do they possibly see in you?"

Then the page flicked his hair, "I'm every thing you _not. _Charming, attractive—"

"Sure, sure, if you say so…" Harley muttered. "Oh, and that reminds me. Sir Denis request me to tell you to meet him in the archery fields at noon." The page glanced at the sun.

"It's past noon! What did not you tell me earlier!?" Before Harley could answer, the page took off towards the gap.

"Oops! Must have forgot!" the squire called. "See you later, _Sir Charming_!"

It did not take long for the scene to fade in to white, and pushed me towards the direction of the page boy. As I sprinted to keep in pace with the boy, I heard a lot of colorful language, most of which was sent towards Harley.

"One day soon I will get him back for this! Sir Denis is going to skin me alive for being late," the page turned off the large people-filled street on to a small well-trend path that cut in to the woods.

"Damn, damn, damn!" The page cursed, tripping over a root in the path. His hands instinctively when out the caught himself. "Damn!" He stood up, looking at his scraped hands. "Harley…" He curse some more, bushing the leave litter, and forest debris from his leggings and tunic.

The path finally ended when the page broke though a ling of tightly knit tree onto a large open field with a series of crudely painted targets at one end.

The page scanned the area for a moment. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He walked to the middle of the empty field. "Sir Denis? I am sorry I am late. I only just got word of this…"

No answer.

"Damn it!" He cursed. Then some bushes behind the page rustled. The page sighed. "Here comes Hell, I just know it."

"Glad to see we are on the same page, pageboy," then two men stepped out of the bushes. These men were not large, they were _huge_! Both were about eight feet tall and at the least four and a half feet wide. Both held a enormous broad sword in their dirty, grimy, hairy, hands.

"And who are you?" the page asked, stepping back.

"The last living beings you will ever be seeing," the man who had spoken smiled wickedly, showing twin rows of yellow, gap-ridden, overlapping teeth.

Of course, like any person would do if they were threaten with death, the page turned tail, and run. One of the giants gripped his sword tightly, and charged at the page with amzing speed for such a bulky man.

The page gasped as the man impaled him though the stomach. With more force then necessary, the man took out the sword.

Hands at his stomach, the page fell to his knees with a pained yelp. "You…" The page was unable to finished as he coughed up a mouth full of blood. My own stomach twisted in to knots at the sight. "B…b-basterards."

"You ain't in the position to be talking back," the one that stab the page laughed. But his laughed was cut short but a sicken set of dual snaps.

The monstrous men's bodies fell to the earth, neck bones pointing out at unbelievable angle. Then a pale face, thin man in a black cloak step over the bodies.

"Sickening barbarians," the man spoke in a very refined tone of voice. "Paid to kill a young boy without so much as a second thought." the man made a tsking sound with his tongue, walking over to the page.

The page was now on the ground, his tunic red. "How sad. Life cut off before it had the change to bloom." The man bent down and rolled the page over so his face was looking up at the sky. "Are you still alive?"

I wonder for a second why this person who was clearly a vampire would ask that. But I brushed it off.

The page gave an almost unnoticeable nodded. "Good. Now, child, I can offer you a second chance—but it will cost you the life you lead. I can give you immortality." I was unsure if the page was able to comprehend what the vampire was saying. "But, you will never be able to stay in one place for long." Then vampire pause then finished with, "But for that to happen, you will have to feed on the life force of humans. Could you except that price for your life?"

The page neither seem shocked or revolted by the man's words like I would have been. The page slowly nodded. I knew what was going to happen, so I turned away. Even though I was looking away the whole incident played in my mind.

The vampire lower his head to the page's neck, and sank his fangs into a vein. A lump of ice fell in to my knotted stomach as the vampire drank. I tried unsuccessfully to block the image from my mind's eye. I wanted to heave when the vampire held out his wrist to the page's mouth. The page bit the vampire's wrist.

_Oh man. . ._ I thought, feeling faint. _At least it'll start over soon._ I did not remind myself that I would have to see the scene again in a little while. There was a rustling sound from the bushes. _Thank you squire_! I knew once the squire walked out of the bushes he would open his mouth to yell something, and I would end up back at the castle.

The squire stepped out of the wood. When he turned towards the vampire and the page. His mouth opened. I waited for the castle to appear but instead I heard the squire scream out a name: Drew.

My eyes flew open and I shot up. I was in a white room that reeked of hand sanitizer. Dawn, who was sitting in a chair, sleeping at the foot of the bed I was in jumped, and toppled to the floor.

"May!" She cried, leaping up. "You're awake!"

"Awake?" I echoed. "Were am I? What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You are in the infirmary. You fainted after Drew…bit you." I blinked in shocked and the event flashed in my mind. "You've been out for, like, a few days now."

"A few days?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, Misty and I have been taking turns staying with you. That reminds me!" Dawn spun around. "I have to go get Misty! Stay where you are!"

"Where am I suppose to go…?" I muttered to myself. I knew Dawn was kidding. She understood I would never leave this room wearing a no-back hospital grown.

I was looking at the clock when an all to familiar voice said, "Hello, May." Drew stood at the left of the bed, looked at me. I jump out on to the right side, my heart racing. He rolled his eyes. In a flash, he was standing just a foot or so in front of me.

With a feeble attempt to keep my voice from shaking I snapped, **(*)** "You evil, manipulating, bloodsucking...how could you bite me!?"

Drew paused for a second then said, "You're just confused."

I glowered. Me, the confused one? I don't think so. Fueled with fury I was able to snarled out, "Why are you here anyway!? What do vampires have to gain from being here!? Go back to Transylvania!" I threw my hands up. **(*)**

"I've never actually been to Transylvania," Drew said idly. Taking a chance, I darted for the door. With a sigh, Drew's hand shot out and grab _both_ of the wrist. "You think I'm here to hurt you, don't you?"

"Aren't you?" I spat, eyes narrowed.

"So, in May World a person isn't aloud to see if the human they bit is okay?" He raised an eye brow.

"In May World, vampire don't send people in to crazy middle ages dream that keep repeating over and over again!" I growled.

"A middle ages dream?" Drew pulled me close to him, and I was oh so aware that I in a no-back grown. "What do you mean by that?" His face was so close to mine. I felt a blushed creep across my face.

"I mean…um…" I looked away, which was kind of hard to do since, in I looked up, there was Drew's face, if I look down, there was Drew's feet, if I to my left or right there was Drew's legs! "Could you let me go first?"

Hesitantly, Drew loosen his grip and I pulled my hand away.

"Now, what did you mean," Drew's voice was masking whatever it was he was feeling—if anything.

"I need you're the cause of the weird dream were that poor page gets attacked by a couple of trolls!" I explained, shaking the image of the page's bloodied body of my mind.

"Did you, by chance, learn the kid's name?" Drew asked. I opened my mouth to speak, only to have the last words I heard in the dream come to me.

"You…it was _you,_" I whispered.

"Took you long enough," He muttered. "Listen, May. You friends are running down the hall, so I have to hurry. I am sorry I bit you. I did not mean to." The next second I heard foot falls. They were going to be there in soon. "See you, May." Before I could respond, Drew kissed my cheek, and in a blink he was gone.

It took three days for Nurse Joy to let me out of the infirmary. As I was walking towards the girls dorm, I got so many 'are you okays' 'We were so worried about you' and 'what was kissing Drew like? s' it was not even funny. Finally three feet from the door to my room. Allison darted up and crushed me in a hug.

"OH MY GOSH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" Allison cried.

"Well, I'm fine now!" I pushed her off of me.

"Good! I thought I might lose one of my only sane friends," She looked behind me at Misty and Dawn. "I don't mean you two!" With that she turned and darted off. Smiling, I opened the door to the room. Only to have something soft hit my in the face.

"Huh?" I stepped back. There was a rose hanging from a string. I pulled it down. And read the note. _May: see you in later. ~A Page._

Drama class had been moved to the library until the 'gas' that had caused me to black out was cleared. Ms. Fantina told me she felt it was her fault that I missed four days of school, so in short, I got out of a five page book report on the classics. Allison waved me over to her table. I walked over and sat down.

"May you are so lucky you get out of the book report! I have to like, finish like…by tomorrow, oh shoot!" As Allison scrambled to get out her papers and her classic, 'Moby Dick' I pulled out my own book, 'Demon in my view' by the same author as the book Drew gave me, 'In the Forest of the Night' Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Allison tried to write a descend report, but soon was looking up one on Google to copy down.

When the bell rang I stood up and stretched. Allison jumped up and knocked all her stuff over. With a sigh I bent down and helped her. I reached for 'Moby Dick' when another phand snatched it up first.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Drew setting the book on the desk. He glanced at me, and smirked.

"Airhead," He mumbled loud enough for me to heard. I glared and put Allison papers down. I reached for 'Demon in My View' only to find a piece of folded paper on it. Blinking I unfolded it. It was a beautiful pencil sketch if a girl in the school uniform sitting next to a girl texting on her cell her hand. The girl was pushing her hair behind her ear and held a book in her hands.

Then I saw some writing under the sketch.

'_A Shocking Scene: May Maple reading' Drew Hayden._

**N/A: Wow, rewriting that was not as hard as I thought! Nine pages, this makes up for missing my weekly post deadline. Also, cookies to the review (s) who can tell me where the sketch reference comes from. I'll give you a hint I might have put the ahtor name in the story…**

**Oh, and (*) to (*) I would like to thank Surfergirl14 for that scene. Look on the reviews, it was her idea. ^-^.**


	18. Red Glares

**And the cookie(s) go to…no one…*Eats cookie* Maybe next time…**

**The answer was 'Shatter Mirror' by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. It's a very good book. In the book a witch/vampire hunter gets hand drawn illustrations from a vampire plus a poem. The first draft of the last chapter had a very badly done haiku in it—but I really didn't want to add that in—*Twiddles thumbs to together* that and I couldn't get the right amount of syllables… **

**I DO NOT own Pokemon, not even a little…**

**Dawn's POV:**

Two weeks later and May was back and vivacious, math still hurt my head, Brendan and Gary still put tacks in our chairs, yup, as far as I can see, things are back to normal, well, save for the vampires we share most of our classes with.

"Okay! Class!" Miss Flannery clapped her hands together. "I feel that the girls' gym class, and the boys' can now play together again! So, today, we are going to the track to run laps with the boys!"

"Um…yeah?" that pretty much summed up the reaction for the girls' gym class. Yeah, we were happy to be with the boys but not with running laps.

"Miss Flannery," Mr. Wake—I mean, Crasher Wake—came over with the boys' class. "Are the girls ready to run laps?"

"Not at all!" She chuckled. "Come on, follower Mr., err, Crasher Wake."

"Running, oh how I hate running!" Allison groaned.

"That was so poetic!" Gary laughed. "Good to see you girls in class again. With out you, the un-athletic boys were failing!" It was a known fact that most of the girls in gym class did nothing during the games. Allison, May and I among them; Misty was one of the best players so she was most always picked first. With the girls doing nothing, the un-athletic boys look like they are doing more then they really are—and vice versa.

We talked as we enter the track. The track was a large black rubber running track with bleachers curving around most of it, and a large patch of grass sitting in the middle. The grassy patch had large mat huts and walls strewn around with a fort like thing on each side.

"Okay, now, you were told you were running laps, but that was a lie!" Mr. Crasher Wake said. "Today we're playing a game of capture the flag!" A cheer rose up. Games were always more fun than running. "Remember the rules, get the other teams flag and get it back to your side. If you are tagged on the other team's side you are in prison."

"Okay, the teams…" Miss Flannery pulled out a top hat. "Very one pull out a color from this hat. Red team on the closest side of the field, yellow on the far." Miss Flannery went from person to person—checking there card so they would not trade to get on a team with their friend.

"Okay, May, pull out a card," She smiled as May pulled out a color. The gym coach leaned over and read the card. "Red. Allison, Misty?…….Red, red. Okay, Dawn." I reached in and pulled out a card. It said…yellow. "Yellow." she moved on to the next person.

"Sorry, Dawn. Sorry when we get your flag!" Allison smiled, and dragged May and Misty to the red team. With a sigh, I walked over to the yellow team. I could clearly tell I was going to be alone on this team. It was mostly made up of boys—some good some not so much—and preppy girls that did not help the cheering leading stereotype.

"Oh boy…" I felt my heart jumped to my throat. Paul was on my team…so that means Drew and Ash are on the red team. I spun around and found Misty, May and Allison talking on the one side of the cluster of red team member and Drew and Ash on the other. I let out a sigh of relief, they wouldn't try anything with so many people around. I hope…

The whistle blew, and I knew my team was doomed from the start which is why I stayed behind as the better and best players left to get the red team's flag, the not so great players crept behind mats ready to stop red team member that tried to get close, and the not good at all player—a good 40 % of the team—stayed behind to 'guard' the flag.

I saw that Drew and Ash stayed to guard the red team's flag. Then it occurred to me that maybe having vampires on the team was cheating or something to them. Or maybe the vampires just didn't want to risk being noticed. I looked around and found Paul scowling while leaning on the fort, arms crossed over his chest.

I heard it before I saw it. A loud scream from nearby. My head whipped around and, on the black track, were two sophomores, a boy and a girl—and a bloody puddle growing on to the track. The girl was holding her mouth. The boy was curled into a ball on the track, blood seeping out of his head.

The gym coaches were over in a second. Before I could stop myself, my eyes whisked over to Paul. He was looking away from the scene, with an odd, almost pained, look painted on his face. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he turned and meet my gaze. I couldn't look away.

His normal cold, unreadable, black eyes were now an odd, thirsty, red-black color. He held my look with one that truly frightened me. Paul's face seemed to change as well, his lips went up in a snarl, showing a set of large, curved, dragger-like fangs. Then those twin dark ruby abysses left my eyes and focused on my neck. An look like a wild, feral, _hungry_ animal embroidered and fixed itself on his. I thought for sure he was going to pounce on me and kill me like a cat on a cornered mouse.

Seeing that look you would think I would be running, but I still could not get my body to obey me. Very muscle screamed to run, to get away, but my brain refused to listen to them. My heart picked up the pace and I thought it was going to leap out of my chest and run away itself—leaving my body under Paul's mercy.

I was sure my life I was going to flash in front of my eyes and I would be standing at the Pearly Gates with Saint Peter. But, before that could happen, Drew flashed up by Paul and put a hand on his shoulder. Paul's eyes whipped away from me, he said—snapped more likely—something, then he shrugged off Drew and headed off.

"Dawn?" Misty touched my arm. I jumped, and looked away. "Are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, I think so," I shook my head. What was that? Misty looked towards where my eyes were. "Ugh, I wonder what happen to them." I blinked, puzzled. Then it hit me. She thought I was looking at the sophomores. Paul and Drew were gone, and most of the class was heading back towards.

We found out later what had happen to the two sophomores. The girls was trying to catch the boy, when the boy stopped, she ran in to him, and cut his head open with her braces—Ew, disgusting. I did not tell Misty or May about what happened with Paul, I still wasn't sure he wasn't just glaring at me—glaring with a bloodlust, but still glaring.

I still had nightmares about those crimson pits that Paul wore as eyes today at the track. I hoped to never see those eyes ever again—next time I witnessed them burrowing in to my neck, I was sure, I would be speaking with Saint Peter at the Gates, not Misty.

**Note by author AKA N/A: I liked writing—typing—this chappie. I adore adjectives; they just spice up writing—and they made this chapter longer. Oh, and a little note the ikarishipping — could this chapter be considered ikarishipping? — only gets better from here………sorta…kinda…you'll have to wait until a little while though.**


	19. Misty talks with May

**I DO NOT own Pokemon, not even a little**

**Misty's POV**

"And so…" Professor Elm talked and wrote something on the board. It was pretty dull stuff, but it keeps May and Dawn out of my Freedom-from-my-insane-friends hour free from insane friends. I jotted down the notes about parvovirus…or some illness like that anyway. "Now, we have a test in two days time, so tomorrow if free study hour. You may have the rest of class to go over your notes." Loosely translated that means 'You may have the rest of class to talk to your friends with I type up the test you are taking in two days.'

_Can do,_ I thought. Turning to stare out the window. This was one of the down sides to Freedom-from-my-insane-friends hour, when we have free time, I am bored out of my mind.

"Hiya, Misty!" I almost jumped out of my chair at the sound of Ash's voice.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I snapped.

"Next time I yell before I rush up to you," He grinned widely. After he sat down, I punched him in the arm. "That didn't hurt, you know."

"I hate you," I glared. He grinned even wider.

"Thanks, I enjoy your company too!" Ash laughed. I was about to make a retort when I caught a fleeing glare from one of the girls. I looked around Ash at her. She did not meet my glance. Ash followed my gaze.

"I think they were glaring at me," I said.

"Wouldn't doubt it," He waved to the girls, who stared blushing and giggling like crazy.

"Admirers?" I asked.

Ash grinned—with fangs— "Yup." I held my hand up to block out his mouth.

"Please, those things freak me out," He rolled his eyes, and stopped smiling.

"Well, you and May being the only two students in the school who _really_ knows our secret. And, since it would be a bad idea to let you wander around unprotected with Paul in one of his moods, so you better get use it," He chuckled.

"Wait, you protect me? You do remember it was Drew who sent May into a coma right?" I asked.

"Do you think you could take on a vampire?" Ash raised an eyebrow. I crossed my arms. "No, you can't. And, since Paul is really unhappy with anyone knowing, Drew said we should keep an eye on you and May."

"Is Paul really that…" I struggled for the right word. "Evil?"

"Not evil, just temperamental," Ash said. "He wants the secret to stay a secret." Before he could say anything else, the bell rang. He smile—it was fanged—and was out of the room.

"One of these days…" I grumbled heading out of the room.

The lunch room was quiet today. "Wow, did someone die or something?" May asked as we sat down.

"Worse, like half the teachers got sick and are bedridden," Allison said. "But, here is the weird thing, it all happen in like an hour."

"Wow, and what's wrong with them?" Dawned leaned forward.

"It's horrible, simply horrible! It was…" Gary paused then said, "Food poisoning!" Then the boys burst in to laughter.

"Oh, that sounds bad," May stuck her tongue out. "I hate food poisoning."

"But, on the plus side, Miss Flannery is going to sub!" Allison's eyes shone. "Free class!"

"I think I've had enough free time today…" I muttered. Remembering my conversion with Ash, I looked at May. Did she know they were protecting us?

The bell rang and we got up and headed for class.

"Oh, man! I forgot my book!" Dawn cried. "Oh, tell the sub I will be late." She turned and darted off. This was perfect, really it was. I could ask May. May headed towards the class, but I grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom.

"Huh? what's with you?" May asked as I checked to see that we were alone.

"I wanted to ask you if you talked to Drew lately." Her face went red and she shook her head.

"What…I would never talk to that—" I rolled my eyes and put my hand over her mouth.

"May, I know you're not with Dawn on the whole vampires are going to kill us in our sleep thing," I watched as she struggled to see if I was lying. "I've been speaking with Ash. He told me that Drew bit you by accident." She blinked and sighed. I took my hand away.

"Okay, okay, I _have_ talked to him, but only in drama, and only for a moment or two," May admitted.

"So he didn't tell you he was protecting you?"

"Protecting me?" She said. "Care to explain?" I recalled my exchange with Ash. "That's so sweet. Hey, maybe we can beat Dawn to class the talk to them…oh, wait, what's…Paul's in our class…Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow or something. Come on lets go to class."


	20. Sweet Hugs

**I DO NOT own Pokemon…**

**May's POV**

I had not idea that Drew was protecting me. It's sweet, in a weird way…I think. I felt kind of bad that I had to hide what I knew from Misty and Dawn. Well, now I guess I only have to hide it from Dawn. Thanks good, right?

Misty and I walked in to class just before the bell rang. Misty went up to tell the teacher about Dawn's lateness and I glanced to see Ash and Drew, but no Paul.

"Hey over here!" Allison waved us over.

I walked over and whispered. "I have to talk to Drew, kay?" Allison giggled.

"If Paul comes over tell him I said 'hi'," She giggled and whispered something to Misty and she sent me a look that said You-better-hope-Dawn-or-Paul-doesn't-come-in-while-you-are-talking. I rolled my eyes and walked over. Even though I was coming from behind Drew still said, "Hello, May."

"Hi guys," I sat down next to them, I could already feel the glares. "Misty told me something."

"Oh, did she?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"She said you are protecting me," I smiled as the calm bored look on his face slipped off.

"You told them?" Drew looked at Ash. Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe," He smiled.

Shaking his head, Drew said, "Yes, to make sure Paul doesn't kill you. I would prefer not to have someone's death on my hands—even if that someone is an airhead." He flicked his hair. I glared.

"Well," I wicked idea crossed my mind. "I think that's _so_ sweet!" I threw my arms around his neck. "That you care about my life!" He blushed fiercely.

"If _you_ care about your life, I suggest you get off of me before I lost control and bite you again," His voice sounded strained. Smirking, I let go.

"Okay, I just wanted to thank you before Paul came back and got mad," I grinned.

"Since you hugged me, I now reek of your scent, so one whiff and he will know you hugged me," Drew pointed out. Smart-aleck

"Hugged you? What are you talking about? I tripped and you caught me, remember?" I smiled and went back over to Allison and May.

"Oh, you hugged him! I am so jealous!" _Allison, you don't know what you are talking about_, I thought as her words. "What I wouldn't give to hug him—and what I _would_ to hug Paul!" Allison went off in to her own little world then.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Misty said as we walked out of class after I explained to her what happen. "Oh, that reminds me, were is Dawn?"

I stopped, the worse going thought my head, and looked around. "I don't know. You think we should go look for her?"

"Yeah," Misty was clearly sharing my thoughts. "I mean, we can be late for history." So, we bout-faced and went against the current towards the doors. Misty and I finally were in reach of the door just as the bell rang. I kind of hoped Dawn would walk through the door and we could get to class before the bell. As Misty reached for the door, some one tapped on our shoulder.

I jumped, yelped and spun around. Misty twirled around and punched whomever it was that tapped her. Ash ducked just in time. Drew stood there, smirking. "Were are you two going?"

"That's not any of your business," I muttered, arms crossed.

"Well, since we are protecting you, it is," Drew flicked his hair.

"FYI, we were going to find Dawn," I hated when he flicked his hair at me. "She went to get her book before class and we have not seen we since." Ash and Drew exchanged looks.

"We'll help you," Ash smiled. Before I knew what was going on, Drew grabbed my wrist and was dragging me out the door.

"Who said we need your help!?" I cried, tore my hand from his grip—which was hard since his grasp on my hand was pretty firm—and pushed the hair that the wind blew in my face away. "We can find Dawn with out you!" Ash and Misty joined us then.

Drew paused, and took a breath. "If Dawn is upwind, then we probably can't help."

_Dawn,_ I projected my thoughts to her. _Please be upwind from here. Please. _

"But, if she downwind, we can find her in a snap," Ash snapped his fingers.

_I repeat: upwind! Upwind, Dawn, upwind! _"I don't need your nose to help me find Dawn!" The smirk on Drew's face said it all. He did not think we could.

"And, why do you have they we don't have, times three?" Drew crossed his arms and leaned close.

"Um…" I struggled to find something. Hearing, seeing, smelling, running…crap there is nothing.

"My point. I could find you, Dawn, and Misty with my eyes shut," Drew flicked his hair, again…

"Well…I my sense of smell is good to!" I took a smelled then air. It smelt like…air.

"Did you find her yet?" Drew asked.

"Oh, shut up!" I really wanted to punch him, but I doubted it would hurt him. I had not realized how close we had gotten until Misty pushed us apart.

"Will you both shut up?" Misty snapped. Both of us were about to make a retort we the wind shifted—yet again blowing my hair in my face. Drew and Ash both stiffen. "That can't be good…What's wrong?"

"I smell Dawn," Ash said, more to Drew then to us. "And Paul…"

"And blood," Drew added. I grasped. Even someone as bad at math as I was could tell you Grumpy Vampire plus girl who knew to much plus blood equals really, really, really, _really_ bad news. Before Misty or I could say a word, Drew picked my up bridal style and darted downwind.

**N/A: What happened to Dawn? Only I know…and that is because I wrote the chapter, you can guess though, cookies to who ever gets it right, or the closest! Here is a hint: Do the math people—and Pokemon and cats and vampires and whatever else there is out there reading this. Also…the next chapter with have flashbacks! Yeah! Flashbacks! ^-^! **

**Oh and one more thing—*then hears bats. Looks up, nervously….* Um, the next chapter will be posted in a week…*Hears more bats…* Um…see ya! *Darts off, brushing bats out of hair and screaming.* **

***While running from bats* I borrowed the bats from Kitspokepoeple and Pika pikachu reviews! *Runs away from bats***


	21. Dawn of a Bloody Past

**I DO NOT own Pokemon!**

**And the title for this chapter is 'Dawn of a Bloody Past'**

**N/A: Finally! *Holds up cookies* I can give you people—cats, Pokemon, and whatever you all are—cookies! *Hands out cookies* One for Kitspokespeople—AKA Pika Pikachu—and one for Anonymous, and one for earlymorninglight12! *If there are anyothers I forgot, here you guys can have a cookie to!***

**Oh, and one last thing…**

***Clears throat.* For everyone that have read this far, I thank you. This will be my first AU fic, so to all of you guys read and review it great. And, now, on with the story…**

**DAWN'S P.O.V**

"Oh, man! I forgot my book!" I groaned. I was sure I brought it with me this time…I turned to May and Misty. "Oh, tell the sub I will be late." I turned and pushed my way to the door. It occurred to me halfway to the dorms that we would not need our books today because of the sub…

"Well, I'm half way there…might as well get it so I'll have it in my bag tomorrow." I shrugged and opened the door to the dorm. As I rushed up the stairs, I got the feeling I was being watched. I turned around and looked at the foyer. It was empty. "Going crazy, Dawn." I shook my head and hurried up the stairs. Why did we have to get a room at the end of the hallway? Every turn I was sure I saw eyes watching me from the shadows. When I finally got to the door, I let out a dry laughed. "Silly shadows; you couldn't get me."

I rummage around for the book, only to find it on the desk. With a sigh, I put it in my bag. Then I turned and left the room. The shadows were still plotting against me as I walked down the hall and stairs and out and door. The second I walked out the door, I was hit in the face by a slap of wind.

"The wind can really pick up in…" I glanced at my watch. "Wow…twenty minutes." Half of class was gone now. I shrugged, well; we were not doing anything anyway.

I knew that if I went through the door near the drama and the Ag room I would get to class faster. I altered my course and was en route for the other door.

It knocked me off my feet, and it sent my flying. My book bag soared from my hands as I skidded to a stop, grass stains formed on my skirt from the slide. I had stopped just a foot or so from the wall…of the guys' alcove.

Abruptly, someone hoisted me up by putting their arm around my neck and jerking me to my feet. "Don't try to scream." A voice I knew all to well whispered in my ear.

"P-Paul…" I tried to draw a breath to scream, but Paul put his hand over my mouth—or, more precisely, he _slapped_ his hand over my mouth. I whimpered in pain. I was going to die, I just knew it.

"I said don't scream," Paul growled. "I suggest you listen to me. Because, I can do a lot worse than _just _kill you." Then he pressed his body up against mine. I gulped. I was doomed.

"Please, let me go…" I was able to say under his hand. "Please." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You are really weak." He observed, taking his hand away. "I hate weakness. It is an illness that infests the earth. And, what do humans do with an illness?" I took me a second to understand he had asked me.

"Treat it?" It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Kill it. They kill it." Paul breathed.

"So, you are going to kill me?" I bit my lip. With my luck, I would draw blood and he would crack and kill me—hopefully it was quick.

"No, not yet. Weakness is an illness, but it is good to have illness. Do you know why?" He did not wait for me to answer. "It gives the strong something to overcome. And an illness kills the weak." Weakness kills weakness…is that deep or just crazy?**(*)**

"So what are you going to do with me?" My stomach was knotting itself.

"I'm going to stick you in lalaland with Allison," He murmured.

"No…" I really did not want to be an admirer. I did _not_ want my every waking—and probably _un_waking—thought to be about…_Paul_. I shuddered at the thought. Paul chuckled darkly at my reaction.

"You are very troublesome," and with that, I felt two, very sharp, twin pains in my neck.

Third person P.O.V

For a vampire to make a human an admirer, it was not that hard. If it was just biting the human without them know, there would be a lot more admirers out there. There was a bit more to it.

To turn a human in to a vampire, the vampire had to drink the human's blood, and the human had to drink the vampire's, an even exchange. But, admires are a different matter. Admirers are more like temporary pawns to be called on at the master whim. If an admirer is not fed on for a long period of time, the effects wear off. And they become human again.

The vampire must bit the human first, knowingly or not does not matter in the least, and then must see through the human's eye their three strongest memories. If the vampire is interpreted before he has seen every one all the way through, then the human will not become an admirer. Other than the last part, those fit Paul's plans perfectly.

He saw his chance to spring his plans when he watched her leave the school, alone, and he greedily took it. He followed her to the girls' dorm. If not for the extra heartbeats he heard in the building he would have attacked her then and there. But, there was too much risk.

Paul could not have hope for a better opportunity. Dawn was cutting across a field to get to the other door. Using his vampiric speed, he darted over and—using an seventh of his full strength—he shoved her towards the isolated alcove.

The confused and bewildered look on her face was simply priceless for Paul to witness. She was to confuse to see it coming when he went behind her and hoisted her up to her feet. Of course, he did warn her not to scream, but she did not listen and screamed. He would have preferred not to threaten to sexually assault the girl if he could help it. Of course he would not go so low as to do something like that, but still it shut her up more or less.

After threatening her with her own death, he revealed his plan. Turning her into an admirer would keep her out of his hair. That was the reason he kept telling himself, but deep down inside, he more or less wonder if she tasted as good as she smelled. **(**)** But he pushed the reason to the back of his mind.

Dawn released a gasp when Paul pieced her skin with his fangs. He positioned his hand ready if she tried to take a breath in to scream. Or, more precisely, he _had_ his hand positioned. It did not take long for Paul to find himself lost in the taste of Dawn's blood—and not long after than her memories.

_A girl, no more than six or seven, with blue hair tied back in twin ponytails was sitting on the floor in a place that looked like a tavern. There were two people at the bar. One was a man with black hair, and the other a woman with blue hair. _

_The girl made a face as she struggled to figure out a puzzle. She growled in frustration. "Silly puzzle!" The girl pouted._

"_Dawn, do you need any help?" The woman leaned down._

"_No! I can do it!" Dawn cried, and slammed a piece down—and amazing made it fit. "See!" She smirked. _

"_Don't doubt the girl," a man laughed. "She has spunk, and that's all she needs!" The girl smiled with pride at the man's words. _

_The woman opened her mouth to snap something, when a gun shot rang out. A tall, very bulky man stood in the doorway, a smoking gun in hand. The bulky man pointed the gun at the woman. "Cough over the cash, and I wouldn't shot you." The girl let out a yelp, and burrowed her head in her mother's apron._

"_Who…who are you," the man—that Paul had guessed must be Dawn's father—snarled. He stepped in front of Dawn and her mother, arms out. _

"_That's none of your business," the man growl raising the gun. "Cash, now." Dawn's father nodded to a register resting on the bar._

_Slowly, gun still pointed at them, the man walked over to the register, grab the money but when he turned to walk away Dawn mutter something to herself. _

"_What did you say?" The man snarled._

"…_I said, 'you're a meanie…" Dawn said a tad louder._

"_Kid, I can be really mean, if I want to," A cruelly smile come on his face. "Like if I did this." _Bang._ Dawn's father grabbed his chest and fell to the floor. Gasping, Dawn's mother pulled her close as the bulky man laughed. _

_Using the worse 'bad' words a six and a half knew, Dawn yelled, "You meanie, stupid butthead!" She tore herself from her mother and darted forward. Throwing her foot back, she kicked the bulky man as hard as she could in the shin. _

"_You little bitch!" the man yowled and turned the gun towards her. Only, another gun was a tad faster. The man struggled for breath, before falling to the earth. Before the man hit the ground, he swung his fast at Dawn. It hit. _

Paul was blown away by this revelation. This troublesome girl had been brave, at one point. He did not have much time to think before another memory tore through his thoughts.

_It had been four years since the time of her father's death. Dawn sat in the back of a car, staring out the window. Her mother was silence, and Dawn had a pretty good idea what was going on. She knew her mother blamed her for her father's death—honestly, so did Dawn. If she had not muttered, that man—who they later found out was a loony bin escapee—would have left them alone. _

_Dawn glanced at her mother from the corner of her eye. Since that night, Dawn knew her mother was slowly coming to detest her. The streets of Cerulean City bustled with the going-ons of life. People, kids, elderly men and women, Dawn saw none of them. After a while the car pulled up to a small red house. _

"_Well, here it is, Dawn, your aunt's house," Her mother had a fake grin plastered on her face. _

"_Um, okay," Dawn grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. She pushed open a door, stepped out, and once she was three steps away, her mother drove off. Dawn sighed, she would have to face this alone, it seemed. Slowly, she walked up to the door, and knocked. "Um…Hello?" Dawn called. "Is anyone th—" _

CRASH!_ The door opened wide and a mountain of boxes fell on Dawn._

"_Oh my Gosh!" A voice cried. "I'm so-o-o-o sorry!" _

"_Get this off of me!" Dawn cried. _

"_Oh…May, come here and help me!" the voice cried. Dawn heard the sound of feet and the picking up and putting down of f boxes. Then, finally a beam of light burst through the boxes. "Are you okay?" The boxes on Dawn's back were lifted and she stood up. _

"_I think so," Dawn shook her head. In front of her, were two girls about her age. One had orange hair and the other brown, Both had bananas on. _

"_You must be Dawn, am I right?" The orange haired one said. Dawn nodded. "You're a day early you know. Oh, and I'm Misty." Misty held out her hand. Hesitantly, Dawn took her hand. "And this is May!" May grinned._

"_Hiya! Your aunt isn't here,. By the way. She hired us to help her clean up," May said._

"_And, by hire, she means that we get free Twinkies," Dawn laughed at Misty remark. _

"_Gotta love the Twinkies," Dawn giggled. A pang of guilt hit her in the gut. She was laughing with the girl _because_ her dad was dead. It just did not seem right. _

"……_Hey, Dawn, what are you hiding," May asked. Dawn jumped at the question._

"_Me, hiding something." She laughed nervously. "I am not."_

"_You have the same look that my little brother has when he did something wrong and is hiding it," May crossed her arms. _

Geez, what is this girl, psychic? _Dawn thought. _I just met these girls! I can't tell them!

"_If you get it off your chest, you will feel better," Misty smiled. _

I wonder what are the chances I would runaway and become a movie star…?

"_Come on. Tell us! We can keep a secret!" May leaned forward and clasped her hands together._

"_I don't have a secret!" Dawn cried. She turned to run, but the two insane girls grabbed her and pulled her inside of the house. "Letmego!" Dawn struggled to escape. _

"_Judging by your reaction, I say you did something bad, and so, you feel really bad, that's why you stopped laughing with us. So, I have one thing to tell you: Get over it!" The insane girls let Dawn go. Biting back tears, Dawn heard May's words in her head. _Get over it._ Could she just, get over something so bad that it caused her mother to leave her with some strange aunt she never knew. . .No, she couldn't get over it. _

"_I can't," She grumbled. _

"_You can, and…" May suddenly held out a Twinkie. "And for a Twinkie, you will." _Is the girl for real? She's asking me to spill my guts, for a _Twinkie! _She's…but the Twinkies does look good, and I haven't eaten in forever…

"_I am so weak willed." Dawn sighed, and took the Twinkie._

The wind shifted, but had Paul been with his reason at the time, he would have left Dawn, or taken her away from the scene. Had he been thinking rationally, then he would have known Ash or Drew—who had 'secretly' taken a oath to 'protect' the girls—would smell Dawn's blood, and would be there in an instantly to help. Had he been thinking sensibly at the time. But, he had not been. He was lost in the intoxicating taste and aroma of Dawn's blood. But, inebriated on blood or not, he was still able to caught the scent of Ash, Drew, and the two other human girls a second before they appeared.

Drew set the girl on to the ground—her face told Paul he did it much faster then she had excepted—and, slower than Paul thought Drew would, punched Paul in the gut, tearing his fangs from Dawn's neck.

**(*) What do you guys think? Deep or crazy? I actually think deep, but I am the one who wrote it, so of course I would! ^-^.**

**(**) What do you think Dawn would smell like to a vampire? I'm thinkin' peppermint.**

**Oh, and *Hears bats* Not again! *Bats fly close* Um, next chapter in either a week, or maybe before that…*Bats come closer* Or if I get a bunch of reviews…hint, hint… *Bats…* WAH! *Runs away***

**Oh, and--if you guys--pokemon, monsters, cats, whatever--like this super powered story, you should try reading Power of Flight, Future and Love by Kitspokepoeple! ^-^.**


	22. Claiming

**I DO NOT Own Pokemon!**

**Misty's POV**

I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest—and kick the Hell out of Paul! Dawn crumpled to the ground when Paul was throw back. I half excepted for him to break in to the hallway. But, he stopped just short. Drew stood in front of him. Ash was soon by his side. May, who Drew had dropped **(N/A: That's not what Paul saw…**_**-._-.**_**)** stood up and gripped my arm. I could tell we were sharing the same thoughts. One: Paul was going to die if where to Dawn never opens her eyes. Two: She better be okay. Three: We should have just told her about our encounters with vampires. Four: Paul is going to die anyway for getting anywhere near Dawn.

"Paul, what the Hell," Drew growled, "did you do?"

Suddenly, Paul disappeared, and then reappeared on a tree branch in the woods. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The looked it for a moment. In that moment, Drew turned to Ash.

"Get Dawn to the girls' room, now," Ash blinked in suspire at the request but complied. He plucked Dawn up, and was gone.

"When she wakes up," Paul said, calmly. "Tell Troublesome I now hold a little more respect for her." He smirked. "I'm sure she would love to hear it." I gasped.

"You didn't," I whimpered.

"You're right, I was…interrupted," He glanced at Drew. That was when I noticed his eyes. They were a bloody, crimson red. I shuddered, as did May. "So, no, she'll be the same Troublesome girl she always." He chuckled darkly. "Only now, she is to me, as May is to you." That made little sense. I blinked, and Paul was gone.

Drew ground his teeth and said a few choice words. May and I exchanged confused glances.

"Drew, what did he…mean?" May asked. Drew sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"He…" Drew trailed off, shaking his head. "Claimed her."

"And that means…?" I inquired.

Drew sighed. "It means there is veracity no way Ash or me can protect her."

"Can you clarify that?" May frowned. Drew to a second to gather his thoughts before explaining.

"Claiming, it's different than turning a human in to an admirer. An admirer is just a human…for lack of a beater word pawn. An easily deposited over, readily available pawn. Whereas a human that is claimed the vampire has a plan set out for them. Usually either, the human is going to be turned, or the human is on the vampire's hit list." Drew paused and checked our reactions. May's was unreadable. I honestly thought I was going to be sick. Paul had a _plan_ for Dawn. That can not be good.

"What…what is Paul planning to do?" I forced the question from my throat. "Kill her, or turn her?"

Drew looked at us with an expression that said, '_Do you really _want_ to know?_, then said, "Hard to say. Maybe, Paul had a change of heart and wants to protect her…or he's planning on killing her."

May gasped, "But…Can't you guys, you know, keep him away or something?"

Drew's face fell. "That's just the thing. A claimed human _can't_ be fed on or turned by another vampire. And, on top of that, if a vampire wants to feed on the human, no other vampire can stop him."

Taking a deep breath May sighed and muttered a choice word under her breath. "But…didn't Paul say something like Dawn is to Paul what I am to you?" Drew bit his lip and looked away. Then, I swear I saw the light bulb go off over May's head. "Wait! Did you…claim me?"

"It was an accident," He slipped a secret smile on his lips before adding, "I think you should be heading to keep an eye on Dawn. Since, if she wakes up with just Ash there, she'll probably freak out," May nodded fiercely, and darted off. Just before following her, I touched Drew's elbow.

"Good move with the red herring, there." I said. "But, just to make sure, Dawn would be in a four day coma, will she?"

"Honestly…I have no clue," Drew shrugged, and led me towards the dorms. "Claiming is a practice rarely done."

"Oh, really? Why?" I could not help but ask.

"Don't tell May, but there is a side effect declaiming a human for the vampire," Drew shook his head. "The vampire—in this case me—_share_ emotion with the human—May." I raised an eyebrow. "And, by that I mean, _I _feel _any_ strong emotions that May has. It can be a real burden, believe me."

I chuckled lightly as we enter the dorms. "So, when May has major PMS you have it to?"

He cringed. "Not like that. I can _sense _it. Understand? And, yes, I have sense that…" He looked away. I think I saw a blush. "But, for my person well being, do not tell May."

"As long as Dawn is okay, this will be a secret, 'kay?" I told him. Drew sighed with relief, and nodded.

"Alright."

**N/A: I know it's short, but it was full of information! Also, for those of you that don't know, A 'red herring' is a term used when someone says something to get off the topic at hand—just wanted to clear that up.**


	23. I'll jog

*Clears throat*** I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**May's POV**

I will not lie, I was fuming. If Paul claimed Dawn, what gives Drew the idea _I_ want him to claim me?!

"I think you should be heading to keep an eye on Dawn. Since, if she wakes up with just Ash there, she'll probably freak out," Drew pointed out. I nodded. He was totally right. I could see Dawn with a Louisville slugger in hand beating Ash over the head. I turned and darted.

In the room, Dawn's face was super pale. I gulped.

"Oh, you better be okay…" I muttered just as Misty and Drew entered.

"She'll be fine," Misty patted my shoulder. "Because, if she's not Paul is going to die." I did not point out that I doubt we could kill Paul.

"Yeah," Ash leaned over Dawn. "Her heart is still beating, that's a good thing!"

_No duh. _I thought. Ash leaned a tad closer, and Dawn fist shot out, slugging him in the face. He blinked, and fell, faint. Dawn shot up, and looked around confused.

"Wha…What's going on," Then she caught sight of Drew. "And what is _he doing here?_" She spat the last words, he eyes narrowed.

"Dawn, he saved your life!" I said slowly. "If not for him, you would be an admirer…or dead."

Ash pulled himself up. "Man, you've got one right hook." He rubbed his nose. Dawn winced away from him.

Misty sighed, and walked over. "Dawn, please, believe us. These two," She gestured to Drew and Ash. "and not going to hurt you. Paul on the other hand will." At Paul's name, Dawn lat out a small yelp and buried her head in Misty's shoulder. She glanced at the two vampire's for help—both gave none. "Um, there, there. It's okay. Paul's gone. You are safe."

"………Promise?" Dawn whimpered.

"Promise…I think you two," She pointed to Drew and Ash. "Should go." Then she pointed to the window.

Rolling his eyes, Drew disappeared, Ash soon after him. Then, the window shut.

"How did they…" I trialed off, shaking my head. "Oh never mind."

"They are vampires you know," Dawn muttered, pulling her knees to her chin, and slowly rubbed her neck. "Are the bite mark noticeable?" I leaned closer, and looked at her neck.

"There is nothing there, Dawn," I said.

"Really?" Dawn jumped out of bed, and looked in the mirror. "Wow, looks like I can't fake a vampire bat bite to get out of Math class…" Misty and I fell amine style.

"Dawn's fine," Misty said.

"So, I was wondering, when you guys were going to tell me you were talking with vampires," Dawn asked. We stiffen. "don't think I can't put two and two together. You each have a class were you are alone with one of them. So, you must have been talking to them."

"Um…we weren't sure how you would take it…" I poked my pointer fingers together. "So…we did not tell you…"

"I see how much you guys trust me!" Dawn pouted.

"You socked a vampire in the nose, Dawn," Misty pointed out.

"Oh, you're not helping my case," Dawn sighed, and sat down. "I guess, I do own them something for saving me from Paul." She smiled. "Maybe vampire's aren't all bad." I smiled myself. Dawn no longer despised Ash and Drew. That must be the up side to my day.

During my free hour the next day, I went to the library. Sabrina was thumbing though a book. She looked up and saw me. "Oh, hey May, if you are looking for Drew, he's over there." She pointed towards the dark part of the library. I rolled my eyes, of course… "You knew I was coming, didn't you?" I asked, slipping into the seat next to Drew.

"Hmm?" He glanced up from his book. "Airhead, when did you get here?" I ignored the airhead part.

"You heard me walk in," I muttered, and he smirked. "If you died and were reborn as a teddy bear, I wouldn't feel sorry for you…"

"You say that now," Drew mocked. "But, I'd bet you'd cry over me." I felt my face get red.

"I…I…shut up!" I blushed. "I would not cry!"

"Sure, sure," Drew waved his hand. "I trust whatever you say." He leaned back in his chair. "Oh, don't glare at me. Yes, I knew you would come, and yes, I heard you come in. So, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something," I crossed my arms. "Dawn said something last night, and it caught my attention." His composer dropped for a second. "She said that this one time, Paul's eyes changed color." He rolled his eyes.

"Is that all?" He muttered. "That's…normal."

"Your eyes don't change color," I pointed out. He shut his eyes and took a breath.

"Are you so sure of that?" When he opened his eyes, an unsettling knot formed in my stomach. They were deep bloody crimson. "this is what happens," He shut his eyes once again. "When a vampire lets him lose himself." His eyes were again emerald green.

"L-loses himself," I repeated.

Drew looked at the ceiling. "In his predator instincts. Vampire are predators. And humans are prey. Plain and simple." He glanced at me before going on. "Normally, vampires can control that side of ourselves. Normally. But, sometimes prey noises make us lose control."

"Dare I ask, 'prey noises'?" I really hoped I would not regret saying that.

"A noise of prey, airhead," Drew sighed and leaned forward. "Anything that might be cause by fear. Such as blood rushing through veins, scent of blood, thrill of the chase, screams of terror, a heart race because a foolish girl thinks a vampire is going to take her life in the middle of drama." I glared. "The list goes on."

"Well, the prey says you are shouldn't have bitten her," He winced quickly at 'prey'. "So, Paul went all glary red eyes because he smelled blood?"

"Probably," Drew looked like he was hiding something.

"Anything else?" I pressed.

"Yeah, word of wise, if you see vampire like with eyes like that," Drew held my gaze. "Don't run."

"Why?" I knew the answer right after I asked.

Drew shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me…did you not hear what I just said?" I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Listen, running will only encourage the predatory instinct. And, something, if one encourages it, the vampire doesn't regain his sense of morals."

"Okay, is it okay to ask 'what do you mean'?" I said in a playful tone—but his face stayed serious.

"I mean, truly falling in to that instinct is not a good thing. Vampires who do lose all reason. They don't care if our kinds existence is suppose to stay a secret. They _want _to kill humans, they don't care. If you run, you pretty munch just sealed your own coffin." Drew paused. "Understand?"

"I think so. Paul has major issues with control," That's what I got out of it. He chuckled.

"Now, I never said Paul was like that," Drew shook his head, then added in a playful tone. "Of course, I never said it wasn't."

"So, we were talking about Paul!" I laughed. Drew smiled, and nodded lightly.

"I guess we were," Then the bell rang. He was up in a blink of an eye, and leaned close to my ear. "Just remember. Don't run away." Then he was gone.

"I wouldn't," I said, sure he could heard. "I wouldn't run…I'll jog."

**N/A: Any of you who have read my story, '****Drew's Jounery: A contestshippingreborn fic'**** know that if some body—or some bodies—out there would like to draw the character from this story—or any my stories actually—then they have my permission to do so. Just send—IM or review—me the URL address so other can see it too. **

**I'm doing this to see how well my character are described as in my story—that and I can't draw very well…. This will go on until forever. Or I die, which ever comes second.**


	24. Beachs and Buses

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Dawn's POV**

It was October, a month since Paul bit me. We were in cooking class when Mr. Brock said. "I have good news." And could mean one of two things: A. We are doing some sort of cooking protect, or B. We aren't doing some sort pf cooking protect. "Since it is going to get cold out, the Mr. Juan planed a field trip to the beach!" Or…it could mean C. a field trip to the beach.

"YEAH!" Allison cried. "Beach trip! Beach Trip!"

"Wow, calm down!" May laughed. Allison gave her a 'Dudette-it-is-a-BEACH-trip!' look. "Whoo! Beach Trip!" I smiled, and glanced at Drew and Ash. Could vampire's go on a beach trip, I wondered. They must have felt my eyes, because Ash turned towards me and waved. I blushed and looked away. I have truly known their secret for four weeks now, and I still can't look them in the eye. Every time I try, I see those red pits Paul calls eyes. I shuddered. Crazy, evil, blood lusting Paul…if I never see him again, it will be to soon.

"Dawn!" May gripped my arm. "We are going on a beach trip! How awesome is that?!"

"And you were telling Allison to calm down," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, times change!" May said. "Now, I'm thinking that when we get back to the dorm, we should find our bathing suits!"

"Cool, fine, whatever," I said in a tone that made May talk to Misty. I loved the girl, but she can be an airhead at times. Well, the beach trip should be fun, anyway.

The day of the beach trip was one word a nightmare. Bathing suits—Misty has like, one hundred of those things!—were flying around, I got hit in the head ten times with soaring flip flops.

"You guys are going to get me killed!" I cried.

"I thought that was Paul's job?" May chuckled. Misty chucked a flip flop at her.

"Shut up, May," Misty muttered. "Now…where is it!"

"Where is what?" I asked, glancing at her bag. "I think you have everything."

"Not my sunglasses…" Misty started tearing the room apart. "Grr…where are they?!"

"Try on your head," May laughed, pointing to the sunglasses. Misty flushed and shoved them in her bag. "Let's go!"

As we darted for the bus barn, May's phone went off. "Hello?" She huffed. "Allison?" She slowed her pace, until she stopped. "No! We missed the bus!?" Misty and I stopped dead in our tracks. "How…we got up and hour late? But………CRAP! No! You told them to wait for us right?…You were eating a muffin and couldn't talk?! What kind of excuse is that?!"

May argued with Allison for a full ten minute. Their agreements ranged from eating with one's mouth open, to loyalty, to hot wiring a bus to get to the beach, to whose going to win Hoenn Idol this season. "Okay…Allison! Stop crying! I forgive you! Calm down!… Yes, Allison…thank you, Allison…Good bye, Allison."

May snapped the phone shut. "Well, we missed the bus."

"No duh, Sherlock." I said. "Now what?"

"I like Allison's idea of hit wiring a bus," Misty said.

"Like I told Alli, we probably could not get in a bus, much less hot wire it!" May said.

"Well, we have nothing better to do," I turned and walked towards the bus barn. I could hear the crunch of gravel as my friends followed me. Honestly, I knew we could not jack a bus, but still, we missed a chance to leave school and spend the day at the beach. _Then again, if we did steal the bus for a day, we could have some real fun_. I mused. _Maybe we could get the bus back before the rest of the class returns!_

I stopped in front of the opening to the bus barn, and giggled to myself. If we could pull that off, then why would I have any reason to be scared of Paul?

There was a gasping noise, and then Misty and May yelled, "DAWN!" I blinked, and turned towards them. Then I heard it. My eyes whipped around just fast enough to see a bus—not one of the schools' judging by the school—rolling towards me.

Third person/Paul's POV

"Look, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but just because Simon made the show does not mean he's always right about it!" Allison snapped. Paul rolled his eyes, keeping his ears out of the girl's conversation. He leaned against the back of a small alcove, just out of sight.

"Troublesome, you are really lucky you didn't show up," He growled. If Drew or Ash thought he wouldn't try something in board daylight they were sadly mistaken. But, that pesky trio did not show. He shrugged off the thought, and listen to Allison again out of boredom.

"Wah! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Allison was tearing up. "T-thank you, May!"

"Man, she's so emo today," Gary muttered.

"I'm PMSing okay!? I'm not emo!" Her eyes burned with fire. "don't even call me emo!" Paul chuckled to himself. All girls are, in his opinion, crazy. He watch as Allison chased Gary around with a large crab she found, threading to turn him in to sushi. Paul shook his head, debating weather or not to save the poor sap by calling Allison over with his mind.

Paul observed as Gary threw a piece of kelp a Allison. Allison screamed bloody murder and darted off, the crab falling to the ground and scuttling away. Paul smirked. At least he had gotten a small show out of the trip. Then he disappeared, only to reappear on the top of a cliff that over looked the sea. "I could have pushed the troublesome girl off this cliff, and no one would have known." He sighed. "Save for Ash and Drew, that is." He chuckled. The repercussion for killing that girl would be hard to deal with for sure, but Paul was certain he could handle it.

Paul sniffed the air, and stiffen. "What…" He took a breath. "Blood…" His brow furrowed. It was the blood of the overly troublesome girl. He knew it would be in his best intentions to stay away from the scent's sources, but from the strength of the scent, Dawn had spilled _a lot_ of blood and not to long ago.

It did not take long for his curiosity to take over, and send him dashing across rooftops and through alleys toward the academy.

**N/A: People, we are rolling down to the finally chapters of 'The Hearts of the Night'! I know, I know, you're sad, but don't worry…I already have plans for a squeal…or two…*Smiles simply.* But, we better finish this action packed—not really—story first, don't you think? Oh, and thanks for reviewing guys, over 110 reviews. It makes me so happy to know you all like this story. **~^_^~ **--**** me crying with happiness.**


	25. Paul's back

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Okay, Okay, I can't keep you guys in suspense—it's against my nature! I like making please happy…that's why everyone gets there presents from me early…**

**Paul's back…**

**Third person/Drew POV.**

Drew blinked the sleep from his eyes, and glanced at the clock, 12:34. "It's still early…" He muttered, and looked over at Ash—who was sprawled out by the bed next to the window and was drooling. Drew shook his head. He looked over his shoulder at the bed nearest to the door—Paul's. Unoccupied, as it has been for the last month.

"CRAP!" He heard May's voice shout. Yawning, he left his bed and peered through the curtains and out the window. May was yelling at her cell phone, Misty and Dawn just ahead of her.

"Airhead missed the bus," He mused. Drew knew this could be used to his advanced. For some reason, he took a liking to this girl. As far as he would allow himself to fathom why he felt such strong felling towards her was her scent. It was like roses in bloom**(*).** He watched the girls for a few moments before leaving to change in to the drab uniform—a white button-up with plain black tie and a gray sweater over it and slacks.

Drew smirked, and went over to the window, throwing the curtains open. Ash groaned as the light hit his face, and pulled the covers over his head. "You do know that vampire are creature of the _night_? As in, suppose to sleep during the day?" Ash glared.

"I'm well aware of that," Drew chucked Ash's clothes at him. "Now get dress. Most if not all of the other students are gone on that trip."

"We missed the bus?" Ash pulled his shirt over his head. Drew nodded. "Dang…I wanted to work on my tan." Drew rolled his eyes at Ash's joke. It might not have been summer, but there was still strong enough light for it to be very painful for them to stay out on the sun for too long.

Once Ash was dressed he peered out the window. "So they missed the bus too…" He looked over his should at Drew. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"I have no clue what you mean…" Drew said. "They just got the time wrong from what I can tell."

"I over heard you talking with May. And you were so honest. It make me think that you have a crush on her," Ash teased.

"I was giving her advise. I think that girl wants to get herself killed…" Drew muttered and opened the window.

"_Like I told Alli, we probably could not get in a bus, much less hot wire it_!" May was saying when he listen to the girls. He shook his head, and began climb out the window.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To tease the air head of—" He stopped as the smell of blood hit the both of them. "that can't be good."

MISTY'S POV

They could not have gotten here a second earlier?! I wanted to yelled at the boys when Drew and Ash appeared. The scene in front of me was not a pretty. Though, watch one of your closet friends get thrown aside like a rag doll by a bus is not so much fun to see either.

_Oh man, she's dead! _I forced the thought from my head.

_She's not going to die! You need to calm May down before she hyperventilates and faint. Oh and get a hold of your self as well,_ My inner voice ordered.I have to admit, sometimes my inner voice knows best. I take a breath and grabbed May's wrist. "May call 9-1-1, now!"

"There not enough time," Drew said.

"WHAT?!" May and I grasp.

'_Is it okay to hyperventilate now?!'_ I screamed at my inner voice.

_Sure, if you want…_She said calmly.

'_Hello! My best friend is lying on the ground—dieing!' _I snarled. Then said aloud in a more the freaked out voice. "What are we going to do?!"

Ash and Drew exchanged glances. "Nothing…"

"You've been around for more the five hundred years, and you have no doctoring experience!?" May cried. I blinked. Drew had been around for 500 years or more. That's news to me.

"I do…but it's limited to sucking poison from a snake bite," Drew said.

"There's always—" Ash started, but Drew elbowed him. "I mean…forget I said anything!"

"There's always what?!" May snarled. "If it saves Dawn then we'll do it!"

"Nice going." Drew grumbled. "You got their hopes up."

"What are you talking about?!" I snapped. If they could save Dawn, then do it already! "Tell us how to save Dawn!"

"The only way to save your friend is to turn her in to a vampire," Paul walked slowly out of the shadows.

"I thought I smelled something," Ash growled. Paul ignored him and crossed his arms.

"And, as of right now, I'm the only one who can do that," Paul's voice lacked emotions. I glanced at May. She had an unreadable look on her face. He looked at both of us briefly, then sighed. "I wouldn't turn her if you don't want me too…" He said it like it was nothing. We were talking about Dawn's life here!

May grabbed my arm and said, "I'm not even going to bother to whisper. Misty, the question is, do we trust Paul enough not to kill her?" May glared.

"No, but we don't have much of a choice," I sighed. May frowned.

"Dawn's gonna be mad for this…" May muttered. "Okay, Paul do it. But if you kill her so help us, we will get you." Paul nodded.

"If you say so," He muttered.

_I hope this was a good idea. _My inner voice and I chorused.

**N/A: The ending looms closer.**

**(*) Original, huh?**


	26. A Vampire's Heart

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**A Vampire's heart **

May's POV

Why did we agree to this? Oh, yeah because the Lilycove Academy has sucky buses that go out and hit people, forcing her best friends to ask some blood lusting vampire to turn her into a blood lusting vampire herself in order to save her life.

I had seen Drew's turning sure, but this was Dawn. The girl that was like a sister to me, so it like a draggers to the heart when Paul leaned down and bit Dawn. I winced, but knew I could not look away—just like with Drew's turning at first. A fact of the world I had been thrown into the second I first laid eyes on Drew, hit me, the world was vampires was not a pretty one. Thanks a lot Bella for filling my head with fantasies! Well, at least she got a happy ending…

_And you're not? _My inner voice asked. _Dawn's gonna be safe, and…You got your Edward!_ My inner voice sang the last part. Had Paul not been drinking Dawn's blood I would have blushed.

'_I…do not!'_

_Sure, sure. Well, since I don't have to watch what comes next, I'll go. _And with that my inner voice was gone.

_Great…I'm totally alone and I'm talking to myself._ I thought.

"You might want to look away for this next part," Drew whispered in my ear. Before I could ask why, Paul took his fangs from Dawn's neck. He was breathing hard, as if sucking Dawn's blood this time was effort. I also saw his eyes were the same bloody red color that Drew had yesterday. I shuddered, and fear ran through me. I just did what Drew told me _not_ to do! Crap… "Don't worry, it's okay." Drew whispered. "But, really, you should look away."

"If you say not to, then I will," I hissed rebelliously.

"Suit yourself," He said. Soon I learned, I wished I had not seen what happened next. In a fast movement—that I was sure was humanly impossible to be that fast!—and bite Paul's neck. I thought I was going to barf. Light headed, I started to fall backwards. Drew grabbed my shoulders and spun me away from the scene.

"What the Hell…" I grasped, falling against Drew. "Was that?"

"Blood exchange." He said simply. "The only way to turn a human ids for the vampire to drink his or hers blood, and for him or her to drink an equal amour or more back any less would drive him or her to insanity—which for a vampire is a bad thing.

"Oh my…" I felt my face go green. "Eww. Remind me not to let you turn into a vampire."

"Who ever said I would?" Drew raised an eyebrow. I really wanted to get someplace where I could not hear the sound of Dawn…drink Paul's blood. Since I could not just leave, I did the next best thing. Buried my face in to Drew's chest as far as I could, and covered my ears with the palms of my hands. Somehow the noise of…you know…was blocked out and replaced by a new one.

To prolong this chapter a bit more…3rd person/Drew's POV:

Drew blinked as May borrowed her head in to his chest and cover her ears. Then he realized what she was going, blocking out the noise—A noise that honestly made him fight off the hunger that was scratching his stomach, and the flames dancing in his throat. May glanced up at him, her blue eyes puzzled.

"You…" She pressed her self back in to his chest and muttered something inaudible. But, with his super hearing, heard clearly. "You're heart…beats…" He could hear the blood rush to her face like a river. "I thought vampires were undead."

"Don't believe everything you read," He murmured. "Vampires' blood just pauses the aging process and improves most every sense—but doesn't not kill us." _Even if we should be dead anyway. . ._ He added to himself.

_Well, if Edward had not lived past his death he wouldn't have met Bella, would he? _Drew's inner voice said. _And you would have never met your Bella._

Drew did not answer. He truly knew better after 500 plus years not to answer his inner voice.

"I just thought…" May trailed off. "That it would be…still or something."

"You think? Amazing," Drew smirked.

"Shut up and tell me when it's over…" May muttered—her face green from the thought once again of what was happening with her friend. He looked at Paul, keeping his eyes from the blood. Vampire or no, he had not fed in a while—which was why it was so easy from him to show May what a vampires red eyes look like yesterday—so the heavy scent of blood in the air did not help. Paul met his gaze with a pained scarlet eyed look. Drew sent him a sympathetic smile. He knew it took a toll on a vampire to turn a human—he remember turning a human a few years before meeting Paul for the fist time.

'It's probably be over soon…or you'll die' He mouthed, and Paul smiled, then scowled as Drew added the last part with a smirk. Just then, Dawn stopped drinking Paul's blood and lean against him, eyes shut, and breathing deeply.

Dawn's eyes flutter open, and she whispered, "Thanks…don't ever bite me again."

**N/A: Dawn…and Paul…is alive! As temping as it was to kill Paul by having Dawn drink him dry would be…I couldn't do that to the irikashippers (sp?) out there. Also, unless you all want to wait a week, give me 135 reviews—that like ten move than I have went I typed this chapter—The ending coming…**


	27. Pieces of Paul's Past, IKARISHIPPING

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON~!**

**This Chappie is for the IKARISHIPPERS out there!**

**Chapter Title: Pieces of Paul's Past, ikarishipping.**

DAWN'S POV!

Word of the wise: Do not get hit by buses, it hurts like Hell. Think of it like being throw off a cliff, only by a crappy school bus. Luck for me, I only felt impact—not crashing in to…something—the ground? Whatever it was it was hard, and hurt. I blacked out, only to awaked in…the school court yard? I blinked. It was the courtyard…only weirder. Like the sky looked cold and darken. And both the sun and moon were out—both really dimmed.

"Okay, this is a little odd," I frowned. "Now what am suppose to do?" I sat on a bench and looked around.

"Listen to me, and don't freak out like I know you are going to," Paul said from behind me. I jumped up and spun around. He stood there, his hands out in front of him—a sigh of harmlessness. Does he really think I'm that dumb?

"Back away from me!" I screamed, darted toward the academy. I looked over my shoulder, Paul was pinching the edge of his nose, and shaking his head. When I looked forward, I found myself crashing in to Paul's back. "Whoo!" I grasped.

"Will you get off of me, you troublesome girl!" Paul cried. Hurried, I jumped up and slowly backed away. Before I could run, Paul grabbed my wrists.

"Calm down! Do you know what's going on!?" He shouted.

"You're trying to kill me—again!" I screamed.

"One, I have never tried to kill you. And two, you got hit by a bus, remember?!" I stopped struggling. "Finally. I'm going to explain this slowly: You were _hit_ by a _bus_. You are _dieing_—right _now_. We are inside _your mind_. Your _friends_ are allowing _me_ to save your _life_."

"Save my life?" I blinked.

"Listen. Your friend trust me more than they want to lose you," He paused. "So—being the only way to save your life—they are allowing me to turn you in to a vampire."

I let it sink in then… "HOLY CRAP! THAT MEANS YOU'RE BITING ME RIGHT NOW!" Paul winced at my voice.

"Yes, I am!" He shook his head. "Damn, you're loud."

"But, your biting me!" I snapped.

"I know!" He sighed and grabbed my shoulders. "Look, I'm not low enough to forcibly change you in to a vampire. I would never stoop so low. So, I am asking you to let me turn you. Keeping in mind that your friends gave me permission to do so since losing would be so bad for them." I blinked.

"Really? They care about me that much?" My eyes shone. "Aw, I love those guys!"

"And, thanks to a bus, you'll never see them again if you…well, die," Paul explained, taking his hands from my shoulders. "Okay?"

"So…what you are saying is…YOU'RE BITING ME—but for a good cause?" I smirked as he winced. He nodded. "Alright… So, what am I suppose to do? _Let you _bite me?"

He sighed, "No…you mentally, don't have to do anything. Physical…well, nothing really as well—that you can control."

"Okay, explain."

"Simply put, I drink your blood, you drink mine." My mouth fell open.

"I had to drink your blood! EW!" I wonder in my mind self could puke. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry…metal your would know you're don't it…just don't try to think about it."

"Am I drinking it right now!" I was freaking out then. I mean, ew! This guy tried to kill me a month ago!? And I could have been drink his blood—ew!

"You're not. But…Don't worry you'll know when you are…" He said.

Huh? I raised an eyebrow. "Explain." About half way through Paul winced.

"I'll…explain in detail later." His hand went to his neck. "Damn, you hurt when you bite." Then, I felt some sort of warm, gooey liquid going down my throat.

"Oh my…" them I felt light headed—then I blacked out. Lucky me, the last thing I hear is Paul saying "Have fun in my memories." Great…Paul's memories, my dream come true.

A forest, a dark forest was were I found myself. I was running, really fast. I tried to get my legs to stop, but they would not obey.

_What's going on?!_ I try to say. Then…I remembered what Paul said. _Great…I'm reliving Paul's memories. Great._ Tried to take in my—Paul's—sudingd. A dark forest and—_B-bmp. B-bmp. B-bmp. _What's that? Then two little girls. One was in a white and red dress, the other in a blue and green one. The older one—the girl in red and white—was dragging the littler one. She opened and mouth and said something. But I couldn't understand it—more like, Paul could not. I frowned—mentally—what was going on here. Why was Paul chasing these kids. Paul was weird, yeah, but a pedophile? Not really…I think most kids were scared of him—these two were.

The two girls stopped as a rocky wall came in to view. The older girl shoved the younger one behind her, and glared. The younger one quivered. Paul stopped just in front of the girls, snickering evilly. Wincing, the younger girl screamed in terror. The older one shushed it and said something, but I was only able to understand bits and pieces. "…Monster…eat us…"

"…Monster…Evil…" The younger one said. "Die…" The older one gulped, and I heard that _b-bmp, B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp _again. Then I knew what it was. The girls' heart beats.

_Oh my Gosh. . .Paul's. . ._hunting_ these girls! _And the worse part was I think he was enjoying it. My theory was proven when, Paul suddenly was behind the oldest girl, he shoved the other girl away.

"RUN!" the older girl yelled. Widen eyed, the girl in the green and blue, turned and darted. I could just tell that Paul really, wanted to chase the little girl. But, then, I could feel fire jump in to my—Paul's—throat. He shook his head, and took his eyes off of the running girl. The older girl looked up at Paul, worry.

"Leave…alone!" She growled. Paul ignore her—that is if he knew what she was growling at him _about_. Paul grabbed the girls slim shoulders and bit her. The girl gasped, her heart racing.

_STOP! STOP!_ I yelled, but it did not good. _It's a little kid for crying out loud! Biting me is one thing! Actually, aren't _I _biting him right now…_My mental stomach turned. _Oh never mind. Why did I think that? _I rambled on for a while, just to keep my mind's …mind… off of Paul.

"So, you're the reason we got run out of town with torches and pitchforks on our tails," a new voice said. Paul rolled his eyes up. There was a group of three vampires. One had long purple hair, the other, a woman, had tangerine hair, and last one, the youngest, was…Drew? "That explains a lot…he's gone."

"I'll say, long gone…" the one with purple hair said.

"You don't know anything," Drew snapped. He stepped closer. Paul growled—it was…predatory. Like an animal defending its food or something. "Then again…Hey, you, please, let the girl go…she's knocked out, she's not going to go anywhere." Paul ignored him. "Please…put her down…" Ignored. Drew and the other two tried to failed…and in that time I thought how can he understand them, but not the girls. The only reason I could think of was…blood.

"Okay…we have to do this the hard way…" the purpled haired one said. Then darted behind Paul, the tangerines haired one stole the girl from his grasp, and the purple one pinned him to the ground.

"Solidad, get the girl to town…but stay out of sight. I don't want to get chased around with torches flying at my head. If you see the other girl, take her too," Drew said. Solidad nodded, and dashed away with the girl.

"To think, we used to chase our kind around with torches once…" the purple haired one said.

"I don't remember doing that…" Drew walked up and crouched down. "do you have a name?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" Paul growled.

"I say we call him George, I like that name," the purple haired one laughed. Paul growled and struggled to break free. As far as I could tell Paul had not idea what they were saying.

"Look, calm down! Don't you get it? We're trying to save you from someone driving a stake in to your heart!" Drew snapped. Paul did get that. "And he stops! Let me explain this to you—"

"Listen to me, as vampires ourselves, it's our duty to keep crazies like you from…well, being crazy," The purple guy said. "So, if you don't regain your sense soon, we would wait for a hunter to do the job, George."

"…That's not even a biblical name…" Paul grumbled.

"It's biblical, huh? Simon, Peter, Adam, Jacob, Abraham, Sol," the purple one raddled off.

"Harley, shut up," Drew said. "If its not goegre, then what is it?"

"Um…" Paul frowned and racked his brain. "…Paul…I think."

"Hometown?" Drew asked. Paul mulled over it a second.

"Veilstone?" He shrugged. "Don't remember."

"Harley…get off of him," Drew grabbed Harley by the collar and threw him off.

_This is really confusing! More confusing than Paul alright is, anyway..._ I thought, and was suddenly thrown out of Paul's body—thank Goodness!

I squeezed my eyes shut, before slitting them open. Paul was looking down at me—a bit worse for wear—blood oozing from his neck, and, as sick as if sound, the it smelled great. Suddenly, I was really tired. I leaned against him and muttered, "Thanks…don't ever bite me again."

As black started in on the edge of my vision, I heard him scoff_. _"Sounds like an open invitation to me." I did get one good slap to the face before darkness took me.

**I hope you guys like the title! ^-^ The ending is pending…**


	28. Dawn's coming through the window

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON~!**

**Dawn's coming through the window!**

**Misty's POV**

"So, Dawn's gonna be alright, not…dead?" I forced my voice from my throat for the first time since that morning. We—Ash, Drew, May and I—were sitting in May and my room.

For safety reasons, the boys left Dawn in there room—she was being watched by Paul. I still did not trust Paul as far as I could throw him.

"Yup—well, beside the fact she is a vampire, who might kill you in your sleep," Ash said, trying to be funny. It did not work. "I mean...um…" Drew let Ash fumble with his words before clapping in his hand over Ash's mouth.

"Dawn will be fine," Drew said. "And, probably, you'll live through the night."

"Probably?" I frowned. "Dawn might kill us?"

"Mmrfffle!" Ash said through Drew hands, pounding his chest.

"Huh?" I asked. Rolling his eyes, Drew took his hand away.

"I said that 'I'll protect you!" Ash repeated, glaring.

"Aw, that's sweet!" May smiled for way seemed like the first time since this morning. "Drew? Would you protect _me_?"

"I suppose," Drew muttered, looking away uninterested and scratched his nose. "I could."

"Oh, you're my knight in shining armor, Drew" May grumbled sarcastically. "No, wait, you never made it past a page!" She stick her tongue out, and Drew scowled. I blinked, and shot Ash a 'what-are-they-talking-about?' look. Ash gave a shrugged that said, 'I-dunno.'

"Ignoring that. But, Dawn like, our best friend, she wouldn't…would she?" I could not see Dawn doing that.

"You never know. Most all of a vampires feeling are super intensified," Ash said as if that explained every thing. I glanced at May. She must have shared my puzzlement. Drew sighed.

"Blood lust is a really strong emotion. I mean, really, really, really, _really_, strong." Drew said. "Like love it can be controlled."

"Yeah, you should know," Ash teased. Drew shot him a glared.

"Wait, who are you in love with?" I asked before he could go on. I glanced at May out of the corner of my eye. Ash chuckled when what I think was a flush shot across Drew's face.

"Anyway," Drew went on, ignoring Ash and me. "As long as Paul comes and gets Ash and me, you guys are fine." Before I could get him to explained there was a knocking noise. We snapped our head the window. It was Paul. May strolled over and opened it. A gust of cold wind fill the room. I noticed Ash stiffen.

"Wow, I never noticed how small our window was," Dawn said, suddenly in front of the window, examining it. I noted that she was wearing the boys' uniform. "I also never noticed how hard it is to get in out of it."

"D-Dawn?!" May and I gasped.

"Huh?" She turned to us as if she just remembered she was in our room. "Oh, hi guys!" She waved. "What's up?"

Our mouths almost hit the ground. She did not look any different, she seemed preppy and happy. She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you're just staring…Paul you said I looked the same!" Then she burst in to tears.

"Remember why I said about feelings?" Drew whispered. "After a while, it's easir to control."

"How long is 'a while'?" May asked.

"…A year or two…or three," Ash said.

"Huh, what were you guys talking about?" Dawn asked, tear free.

"Oh, nothing…" I lied. "So, Dawn how are you feeling?" May and I slowly walked forward. Dawn winced, and Ash went ridged beside me.

"May, you reek," She held her nose.

"I do?" May frowned. "Misty, smell me." I cringed away.

"Um, no!" I held my hands up front of my face.

"Drew, do I reek?" May turned to the moss hair boy.

"Um…no?" He said.

"You're lying, I can tell." May pouted then to Ash repeated her question.

"Kinda, sorta." Ash looked away. Paul sent May a 'ask-me-and-die' glare.

"Kinda sorta? May you smell like roses left in a vase of water a tad to long," Dawn stuck her tongue out. "_Blec! _It's a dead, decaying, and sweet smell." May looked like she might cry. I sighed and sniffed her shoulder.

"May, you smell fine! Dawn, stop insulting her!" Then a thought hit me. "Boys, get out of here this is the girls dorm!"

Third Person/Drew's POV

Misty pushed the boys out the window, slammed it shut, and drew the curtains, blocking their views.

"Boys…" Misty muttered.

"They can hear you, you know," Dawn said.

"…Shut up, Dawn." Dawn burst in to tears as the boys headed off the roof. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave her alone with them?" Ash asked.

"May's stench will clear way any hungry Dawn might have," Paul chuckled. Drew rolled his eyes and kept out of the conversation, his mind on other things.

Of course May 'reeked' to any other vampires except him. It's a detail of protection for her. If a vampire can't stand her scent, then they will probably leave her be. He glanced at the other vampires out of the corner of his eye. They were arguing about Paul not go to get them when Dawn woke up.

Dawn was covered with the scent of blood the second she entered the room. Paul took her hunting, that much was clear.

"She did not kill the guy! He's fine," Paul snapped. "Actually, she is really good at hunting. Though, even as a vampire, she's nosey." Ash chuckled and Drew sighed.

"Typical…" Drew muttered.

"Oh My…Paul, you're back!" Allison said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh Joy," Paul muttered to quietly for her to hear. Drew smirked.

"Have fun with your friend, Paul." With that, Ash and Drew walked away. Leaving Paul with his fan.

**Okay first: I have been having writer's block. So, I wrote this all on under an hour, so sorry if it sucks. **

**Also, the end will happen soon. *I am running out of snappy ways to say it!***


	29. Cats and Kisses

**Guess what? I don't own Pokemon!**

**Okay, everyone. Two things:**_** IF **_**I decide to turn May or Misty, it will not happen in this story. I MIGHT happen in the squeal(s). Remember MIGHT!—I have not decide what will for sure happen in them! I mean, I could kill off a character and make them a ghost or something…wait…that's a good idea *Looks at cast sheet* Heh-heh, perfect. **

**Also this is for ShadowStar625 who thinks Advancedshipping is better than Contestshipping. This chapter is so for you. CONTESTSHIPPING RULES! **

**Cats and Kisses**

**May's POV**

A week had past and thus far Dawn had not killed Misty or I in our sleep. She still had major mood swings though. One second she could be happy and cheery, the next she will be gloom and doom. Drew says it is part of being a vampire. Major mood swings for a while as the body adapts to being a bloodlust monster of the night—and those were is exact words too…they made Dawn cry.

I leaned against the desk in my room. Misty's sisters had sent her a huge shopping list of stuff they wanted her to get them at the Lilycove mall. Dawn went because she was bored, and they both drag Ash and Paul so they could carry stuff—it was a long list.

I did not want to go mostly because I had so much homework it was pathetic. I thought I would spend the whole day at the desk working. I was wrong. I spent a grand total of three hours on homework. So, in short, I was bore out of my mind! I walked over to the window, which we mostly kept unlocked because Dawn often snuck off in the middle of the night. Apparently, vampires are naturally nocturnal. I leaned against it and peered down. It was a dreary day, so almost everyone was either in their rooms or in town. I sighed and wrapped my arms around my shoulders.

Then I saw Drew stroll in to the woods. I blinked. "Where are you going?" I muttered. I knew I _shouldn't_ follow him, but my inner voice did not chime in with words of annoyance as I pulled my coat on. So it must be okay.

When I reached the door, it had started raining. _Great. . . _I pulled my hood up and started out in to the rain. Since it was raining I was pretty sure no one saw me walked into the tree line. The rain leaked through the leaves and starting puddles on the forest floor. It would seem I was to busy looking at the trees tops to see the huge mud puddle dead in front of me.

"_Wh-wh-wh-whoa_!" I gasped and flailed my arms around to stop the fall. I shut my eyes and my arms flew out in front of me. I was sure I was going to get a face-full of mud when I felt something grab my collar.

"How many times am I going to save you from falling?" Drew asked, pulling me to safe ground.

"Depends on how many times I fall and you're around," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here? Following me?" I flushed and he flicked his hair. "That's what I thought."

"Sorry, I was bored, and when you are around me I learn interesting tidbits of information," I smiled. "That and I was curious."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," He clicked his tongue. "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Unless you're Curiosity, I'm fine," I quipped.

"I just might be for all you know," He was suddenly gone. I looked around wildly. Then I heard a chuckling ricochet through the trees.

"Hey! This is not funny!" I called. More chuckling. "Oh, just come out!" I glared at the woods around me. He was just out of sigh, I just knew it. I crossed my arms. "You really think you can scare me by hiding out of sight?"

"Heh-heh, here kitty-kitty-kitty," Drew said in an eerie voice. I figured out where he was a second to late. I was throw to my back on the forest floor, Drew pinning me down. He lowed his face close to my neck then whispered in my ear. "Now are you scared?" I flushed at our position. If anyone saw us that would get the wrong impression.

"Hardly," I scoffed. Drew wouldn't hurt me…right?

"You are an airhead," He muttered. I scowled and rolled my eyes towards his face. My heart fluttered for two reasons. One, his face was _so_ cute, whether it was because he was vampire or if he was always that why I probably will never know. Two, his eyes were red. He chuckled and met my gaze. "If I were just about any other vampire, what you just did would have more than likely cause me to snap and bit you."

I found my voice enough to mumble, "Again."

"Again, bite you again," He chortled and stood up. Drew held out his hand. Before deciding weather or not to give him my hand, I glanced at his eyes. He caught my gazed with his green one and smirked. "I was messing with you, airhead." Of course, I flushed.

"I knew that!" I looked away as Drew pulled me up. Then I matched his sarcasm with my own. "Totally. I saw it coming actually."

"Did you, now?" Drew raised an eyebrow. I nodded.

"Yup. I can read you like an open book," I smirked at my lie—I could not tell what he was think about a three fourths of the time.

"Oh, really." Drew had a look that made me want to reconsider my words. "If you can read me so well, tell what I'm about to do."

I stiffen. _Oh crap._ "That's what I thought." Then Drew did something that I could have never have seen coming. **(=3)** He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me! I blinked in complete shock. When he pulled away, my face was deep red. Before I could stop my self, my hand when to my lip.

"Don't worry, I controlled myself," He smirked, then held me at arms' length. "Now, your friends are coming. See ya. Oh and school's that away." He spun me around, and I did not even have to turn around to know he was gone.

I could not move for a second, my legs just would not work. Finally I was able to walk out of the woods and to my dorm. Luckily for me it stopped raining.

"Huh?" Misty looked up from the biggest pile of clothing I have ever seen. It cover all three of our beds. "May, why is your hair wet?"

"She was in the rain," Dawn's head popped up from the other side of clothing mountain. The looked at me, and inhaled, then a sly 'I-think-know-what-you-doing-and-who-you-were-with' look. I ignored her.

"Um, yeah. I thought I saw this weird orange chick bird thing with a little blue penguin and a yellow duck holding it's head walk in to the woods and I had to go see it," I laughed at the look on Misty's face. She shook her head.

"Between you and Dawn it's a wonder why I'm not crazy or dead yet."

**N/A: =3 That if for you, ShadowStar625, so put it in your pipe and smoke it. I better you all can guess what the birds are referring to. Also, I am now a part of a community made by Kitpokespeople! It's called 'Pokemon for All…ish'. You should all go check it out. Thank you for letting me in the C2 Kitpokespeople!**

**Also, the next chappie had kinda a long flash back in it, and has good as I am at flash backs it may take a while to post…although I might type faster if I got a lot of reviews and maybe some more people on my poll. **

**And… all will be over soon.**

**Thanks to Contestshippinggurl4eva for the 'the snappy end is coming' lines I'll be using until the story ends or I use them all.**


	30. Dawn's Flash back

**Holy crud. You guys really don't want a squeal do you? Also, how many of you think I am crazy to kill off a **_**main**_** characters? *Glances at Drew's Journey. That does not count and you know it…* Geez, I was sure that I was going to wake up to a bunch of you reviews over my bed with knives and threaten to carve out my heart and post a picture of it online then make my ghost write what you guys wanted… *Shudders* Crazy I know… * Sees reviews put knives away…* Then again…**

**Anyway. I have a really good plot line that you guys will probably love. Don't worry! I know what I'm doing! I hope…**

**REVIEWER: You better, because we know a place where no one can hear you scream. *Reviewers narrows eyes, hands on knives.***

**Waveripple:*Gulp* Um, ****I don't own Pokemon****…and um, on with the flashback! *Turns and runs***

**Dawn's Flash Back!**

**A WEEK AGO!**

Dawn's POV:

It reeked, really, really, really, really bad of sweat and aftershave.

There was a buzzing sound over head. Like a million bubble bees. I felt like crap as I forced my eyes open. "Wow, ouch!" I quickly covered my eyes as a blinding light filled them.

"Energy efficient bulbs, I don't suggest staring straight at them," A voice, Paul's I realized, said.

"Huh?" I sat up. My head felt filled with cotton. "P-Paul?" I looked around. I was not in any room I had been in before. It was a lot like my room, only the walls were gray. Paul was leaning against the far wall. I blinked. "Okay, I give, where am I?" Paul shook his head. "Did you kidnap me?"

"Ha! That would be a waste of time!" Paul scoffed. Suddenly, I felt like crying. Even though it did not really hurt my feeling—and yet it did.

"…You don't think I'm worth kidnapping?" I was about to sob.

"No, no! I like kidnapping you would be…interesting." Paul said. I sniffed, all hurt gone.

"Thanks! So, really were am I, and why does it smell so weird?" I blinked, and realized something else. "Where are _my_ clothes?! Why am I in boy's clothes?!"

"First, you are in my dorm. Second, your clothes had large amount of blood on them, remember?" Paul raised an eyebrow, and it came rushing back to me. I held my confused head.

"That means…I'm a vampire?" Paul nodded. "Is that why I feel so horrible?" He nodded. I was about to ask something else related to vampires when another thought hit me. "How did you get me in these clothes exactly?" When he adverted his gaze, and looked away, I deep flush colored my face and rage rushed through me. "You…you…" Acting on rage, I was suddenly pinning Paul on the ground. He looked startled. I blinked, confusion replacing rage. "How…"

"Vampire." Paul said. I nodded. "You act like I've never seen a woman without clothing on before." I slapped him for that, hard—it felt a red mark.

"Oh, shut up," Still annoyed at Paul I sat cross-legged on his chest. "…That was kinda cool." I mused.

"Well, get use to it. You'll be that fast for the rest of forever." Paul said.

"Okay, why am I in your room?" I asked.

He smirked and said, "You got drunk and—" I smacked him again in the same place. But this time, I hit him hard enough to make the skin break. An odd yet intoxicating smell hit my nose that made me lightheaded. Paul sighed. "I will fight you off if you try to drink my blood. Once in enough." I blinked. Blood, that was why the smell was. My stomach growled. I flushed and wrapped my arms around it.

"Get off of me." Paul shoved me off of himself.

"Is that how you've always treated women?" I mumbled.

"No, only you, you troublesome annoyance," He smirked and I burst into tears. "I mean, you troublesome girl."

"So, I'm special?" I sniffled.

"…_Sure_, let's go with that," Paul said. I was about to say something when my stomach growled in hunger. He sighed. "Come on." He strolled over to the door. I blinked and followed.

Once we were out of the door I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Town," He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Are you that dumb? You are a vampire now…" Paul made a rolling motion with his hands. Then it clicked. Blood. I felt both pleased and disgusted—in that order oddly. I had an 'o' with my mouth. He rolled his eyes. "You get it?" I nodded.

As we walked past the bus port—which was still empty—I remembered something. "Don't you think we might have explaining to do when they find the blood and missing bus?"

"Did you know they leave hit power hoses just laying around here?" Paul asked. "And the bus just kept going. We don't even know where it is right now."

"That was convenient," I mumbled. "Okay, and how about telling me were May and Misty are?"

"They are in their own dorm. Away from you," Paul said, speeding up his pace a bit. I asked him why and matched his pace. "Simple. I am a vampire. You are a vampire. May and Misty are human. You felt light headed at the scent of my blood, they you might go crazy smelling May or Misty's, especially in a small room."

Could I hurt May or Misty…

As I pondered this Paul sped up again. "So…" I really did not want to be thinking this right now. "Um…" Then I though of something. "Paul, can you tell me why you were attack little kids?" Paul stopped abruptly. I dug my heels in to the ground. "Paul?" I twisted around. Paul was looking at his feet, frowning.

"I had a hunch you'd ask about that," He grumbled. He sighed and started walking again, hurrying up. Not letting me meet his eyes he said. "Honestly, I probably could not tell you what caused that exactly. But I can give you a guess."

That made no sense. "Huh?"

"Look, remember that time in PE?" He asked. I shuddered. "Good. That was a time I almost lost control."

"Control of what?" If I was a vampire, I think I have the right to know this kind of stuff.

"Reason." Paul went on to explain something called predator instincts. Apparently, soon after his turning, he 'gave in' to it, and now has no recollection of ten years of his life. I frowned and asked what would happen if I gave in. "You…probably wouldn't. It usually with vampire who are abandoned after turning or just experienced a great tragedy. Since, in a way, losing one's solve in them is like alcohol for vampires. You forget everything."

"Good to know. So, what were you? Abandoned, or was that after a tragedy?" I asked—half wanting an answer.

"…" He turned away. "…It was something I really couldn't control."

"So, a tragedy then?" I said. He groaned and slapped his forehead.

"And Drew calls May and airhead…" He muttered.

I made an 'o' with my mouth. "Why would anyone abandoned you? It wouldn't possibly be your charming personality could it?" I teased him. He glared and I looked away, clearly I hit a nerve.

"He—the vampire who turned me—got me mixed up with my brother," Paul shook his head.

"You have a brother?" I said.

"Had," He said. I opened my mouth to speak when I ran in to a sign.

'Welcome to Lilycove!' it proclaimed. I blinked and looked around. Some how we had walked 20 some odd miles from the school to the edge of town in all of ten minutes.

"How…" I stood up—Paul did not bother to help me. Paul held his held and shook it. "…Oh, vampire. _Right._"

"Ding, ding, ding, give the girl a prize," Paul grumbled. I glared.

"Are you making fun of me?" I raged.

"No, only your IQ," He turned back towards town—walking at a normal pace. "Come on, Dawn. I don't want you going on a killing spree."

"Could you say that any louder?" I hissed to myself.

"Don't test me," Paul mused, and for a nanosecond, smiled. An actual smile of amusement crossed his face. I was awestruck. I will remember it always.

Exactly three minutes, two seconds, and four point eight nanoseconds and one hundred and eleven recollections of Paul's smile later, Paul stopped me. I quickly made sure we were not back at school—then recalled Paul's smile once more.

"what are you smiling about?" He snapped.

"_Oh_, nothing! Nothing at all," I smiled—like he did a few moments ago—and looked around. This place seemed familiar. Then it hit me. It was the same street I was lose on that night when all this vampire stuff started. Paul heard me gasp and looked over—smirking. "Why are we here?"

"Jogger," He said simply. It became clear then. The feeling of pleasure and disgust twisted my stomach. When the wind blew that intoxicating of blood to my nose, it took only seconds for pleasure to over come disgust.

Then a jogger came whistling around the corner.

Third Person/Paul's POV:

The look on Dawn's face showed Paul all he need to see when the wind blew. She was horrified at what would happen. But her inner vampire would take over soon, and all the feeling that her human mind was feeling would be overwhelmed by the hunger that was soon to follow when the jogger came in to view.

Conflict oozed in to the air around her. Paul sighed and leaned forward to whispered. "Just go with it. I wouldn't let you kill him. He probably wouldn't feel a thing."

The jogger jogged past. He stopped and looked at them. "You kids should get home soon. It'll be dark." Paul waved his words off.

"We'll be home soon," Paul said—glancing at Dawn. All the conflict was draining from her. He smiled inwardly—which was were he smiled the most. The jogger shrugged and as he strolled in front of Dawn, her eyes turned crimson, grabbed the jogger, and sunk her fangs in to his neck. Paul knew she would feel horrible for doing that later. _Better get use to it,_ Paul thought.

A few minutes later, Dawn blinked and pushed the jogger away. The disgust returning to her face. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"You're fine," Paul muttered, turning her away from the jogger.

"Will he?" She asked.

"Yeah. He'll be a bit light head, other than that, he's fine." Paul pulled her by the wrist down the block. "Now, unless you want to explain what you were doing in town. We have to get to school." Dawn stopped dead in her tracks and promptly began freaking out by killing her friends. Paul scowled and sighed.

"Listen to me," Paul gripped her shoulders. "Vampires have one tracked emotional systems. As long as one strong emotion is tended to, the others will recede, understand?" She blinked.

"O-kay, I got it," Dawn nodded.

_Good, now lets go,_ that was what Paul was going to say—well was. But, Dawn had a different plan. As he started to speak, Dawn kissed him. This was the most shocking thing to ever happen to Paul—in this decade anyway. His mind spun with a whirlpool of questions. Questions like, _Why_ was Dawn kissing him? _Was_ she going to snap and bite him? And the most important question to bubble up was: _WHY_ was he kissing her back?!

Dawn pulled away. "Well, there's one emotion under control." she turned and started strolling away towards the school, while Paul was steadfast stuck to the pavement. Dawn paused and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming, or not?" Paul shook his head, following.

**N/A: Flash backs are fun, are they not?** **Also, of those of you who guessed Torchic, Psyduck, and Piplup as the birds from the last chapters—you were right. I like throwing little Pokemon references in to the story every now and again. ^-^**

**AS Always: The conclusion is drawing near…**

**Also, I am hoping to finish this story by the next Dawn's POV chapter. **


	31. Not the answer I wanted to hear

**N/A: You guys don't understand do you? I would like Misty or May's (IF I turn them that is!) turning to be dramatic! And I want to add two more characters really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, badly. You guys will like it, promise! Also, thanks for putting the knives away. *heh-heh***

**Reviewer: Remember. We know things. **

**Waveripple: *Squeaking* I know! *Hiding* ****I don't own Pokemon!**

**Misty's POV:**

**Chapter something or another: That's not the answer I wanted to hear…**

_*Sigh* Just ask already! It's not like you are asking for a liver or something!_ My inner voice uttered.

'_Well, then you do it!' _I snapped, peering over the top of my book at May. She was mindlessly scribbling on her notebook at the deck in our room.

_Can't, I'm a voice in side you head that tells you alternatives to your choices or urges you on when you're being a wuss... _She chirped. Mentally, I threw a shoe at her. _Oh. Just do it!_

I bit my lip and glanced at the window. Wondering who would hear me if I asked. Knowing who would be offended by the answer. I took a deep breath. "Hey May?"

"Hmm, yeah?" She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Hmm…" Why was it is hard to ask?! "May, I wanna know…"

"Yes?"

"Umm…" I fumbled for the right words. Then finally spit it out: ?" May blinked and turned in her seat.

"Okay, I got 'If' and 'Dawn' out of that. What was the stuff in the middle," May leaned forward.

Deep breath then I said, "If you were asked, would you want to become a vampire like Dawn?"

"Much better!" May smiled. I waited.

"Well?" I pressed.

"…Naw," May said, turning back to her doodles.

"What…why?" I frowned. Honestly, I think being a vampire would be kind of interesting.

"'Cause, I would prefer not to kill and or never seen my family again." She said it so calmly. "I mean. Dawn doesn't really have a family besides us. But, you and I have one. You have your sisters, and I have my parents and Max."

I nodded in understanding. My sister probably would not care what happen to me as long as I sent them a postcard every now and again—if that. But May had a point on herself, though. An image of her little brother, Max, jumped in to my mind.

_Didn't get the answer you wanted?_ My inner voice asked that night.

'_You knew she was going to say that didn't you_?' I grumbled pulling the blanket over my head.

_So, you point?_ She said. My snapped eyes open. _Anyway, that's just May's option, You have your own, you know. And all you have to do is ask._

'_Stop talking.'_

Outside of Ag class, I was, once again, waiting for Ash to come darting down the hall. Only this time, I _knew_ I was not gonna die.

_Three, two, one. RING_! _Tck, tck, tck, tck, tck! _Ash darted around the corner. Learning my lesson from last time, I stuck my foot out—He was not gonna stop else wise.

I winced. Even tripping over my foot, Ash still managed to hurt me. I turned my ankle for a bit to drive out the pain while Ash pushed himself up. "Huh?" He whipped his head around.

"I need to talk to you," I said. He raised an eyebrow, but followed. Of course, you know what I'm gonna ask. Will Ash turn me into a vampire? Simple. I've even been practicing it, so it wouldn't be like May.

The sky was covered by a blanket of grey-black clouds. Great weather for asking someone to chance you into a supernatural being. We enter the alcove, and felt my confidence drop. Great, just what I needed.

"You wanted to talk?" Ash asked.

"I…" I started, but the words died in my throat.

_Oh my . . .You are such a wuss!_ My inner voice snapped.

'_I'm ignoring you,'_ I grumbled. Okay, I have to do this! No time for fear. I took a breath and in the calmest, most mature voice I could muster at that moment said, "_, please_?!" I blushed and turned away. Feeling super stupid. He probably did not get a word of that and I'd have to repeat myself, and—

"No, I won't," Ash told me. I blinked and spun around. Speaking before thinking.

"Why not?!"

He crossed his arms behind his head, "I have my reasons."

"That does not help me," I grumbled.

"Maybe not you," Ash chuckled.

"Give me one good reason!" I demanded.

"…Naw," Ash smirked. "Don't wanna." I was taken back. I at least wanted some sort of answer to this! Seeing my face, Ash sighed and said, "How about this. If Drew turns May. I'll turn you. Deal?"

"Okay, deal." I held out my hand. He grinned and took it. Instead of just shaking it, he pulled me towards himself. My blushed, which had just disappeared, returned in a flash.

This was one of the times I wished I was more sang-froid**(*)**. I really should have saw it coming. I mean, Dawn can't keep a secret from me for to long—so I know She kissed Paul, and I know May had to have kissed Drew. They are so in love—even if they deny it. So, it was inedible, that Ash would kiss me. I just wish I hadn't blacked out during it.

"Misty?" Ash shook my shoulder, looking alarmed. I blinked, holding my head. "Phew, you're okay!" I can't believe I fainted. That's just great. " thought I would have to drag you to the nurses' office…again." I flushed and pushed him away. I was about to speak, when the bell rang.

"Umm, I gotta go!" I turned and darted. By the time I enter the building the deal I had made came to helped my mood. Only to have what May said last night come crashing down on me. There was no way I could sway May away from her family. Not only would that be mean, it would hurt me as much as it would May.

Looks like I'll be stuck in the sandbox for a while.

_Yuki: I don't want to bond between us to avoid the issue. I know to know everything and grow stronger! Please._

_Kaname: …So reckless…Let things remain like this. Be happy in the sandbox for a little while longer. Okay? The truth you seek might be covered in blood._

Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. Volume 7. ViZ media.

**(*): calmness under pressure: self-possession or calmness, especially in a dangerous or stressful situation (formal) [Mid-18th century. From French , literally "cold blood."] Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. **

**For the record, the truth might not be covered in blood, I just thought that was a cool quote—that and it was the only one I could find that would work for this chapter in the 4 ****Vampire Knight**__**mangas I've been able to get my hands one—volumes 1, 5, 6, and 7. It is a good series. Lots of plot twists and such. That and—it has vampires and blood drinking—that always help. **

**Also, remember when I said I'll end it in two chapters, I really meant the next one. I'd do a preview of the next story—but, I fairly sure that some where in the rules of Fanfiction, it says you can't do that—which sucks. *I think there is anyway***

**Now, on with the painstaking work of getting all the reviewers who have reviewed this story on to a list! *Looks at review number. Over 200.* Oh crap. Oh and, pineapple or kiwi? It's important!**

**And, for the last time: The end is at our doors…of our computers.**


	32. Dance with Vampires at Midnight

_***Whimpering.***_** Well, this is it. The end of this story. Sniffle. But, on the plus side. I check the rules, and I can post a preview—along as it's not it's own story. And the kiwi or pineapple was the deciding fact in which chapter I post for the preview. Pineapple: preface Kiwi: first real chappie. And the winner is… Holy Crap, it's a tie! 4 each! Well, being the super nice person I am, I'll post both. ^-^ You can thank me for it later!**

**Ah-nonymous ****Pokeluvr101 Name iluvpoke Xoxomelodyrosexoxo who wants to know? mudkipluvr4ever PengiunWarroir88 lisa wong hikaridawn15 Skymistle214 earlymorninglight12 Jellyfur Farla XxRoseLoverxX Arysd that KJ kid Pika pikachu—Who turns out to be Kitspokepeople in later chapters…—laaaaaaaaa MoonlitFire PokemonfanXxX Namia SurferGurl14 LOL pokemonmanaphy anko2468 May fan mednin KitsPokePeople—who was Pika Pikachu**

**Lady Limeonade ohemgee123 Mitzical TheQueenofAnime Kris 77 Anonymous**

**xxWichingStarxx LOLKRAZY1234 mayXdrew8DdawnXpaul darkanimevampiregirl12 **

**lamiagal10 Contestshipping Princess Contestshipping Lover hollista and Undercover Ranga—Half way done!—DragonforceX Bradley ladeeda Ikarishipping Queen **

**Blakey JR Jiyle Selena Skye pikachuu x Ikarishipping4ever contestshippingurl4eva Uchica-Kirara Kapuchino357 pokemaster101 hollista big big misty fan Unknown Contest,Poke,ikari fan The fanfic Critic Undercover Ranga xXFireRoseXx xbrainlessxxwriterx Undercover Ranga Aussieking xsilvermistx Nikcy oombala **

**dijika001 Kaileychicago ShadetheEchidna666 -some-NESS-bLaH**

**Holy Arcueas! I have 63 different—I'm counting Pika Pikachu and KitsPokePeople as two different people, so sue me!—reviews! You all…thanks you! I onclude all who have pressed the review buttom at the bottom of the screen, which is why Farla's on there. I don't even know if Farla read this…If you are reading this Farla, review so I know.**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON FOR THE LAST TIME…In this story! **

**Last Chapter, Dancing with Vampires at Midnight.**

**Third person POV:**

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Paul murmured to himself.

"To bad," Dawn called from the doorway to the boys' room. "You two, make sure he does it!" She pointed at Ash and Drew with her fingers.

"Don't worry, Dawn." Ash said. "This will be fun!" Just as he said that, a shoe came flying out and nailed Ash in the head.

"I can her you, you know!" Paul snarled.

"Just hurry up…unless you want Dawn to drag you to this silly dance herself," Drew told Paul, half because it was true and half to make him mad. It worked.

"I don't see why a vampire has to dress up for Halloween!" Paul pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'm not dressing up," Ash chuckled. He was wearing a black suit with a cape, hair slicked back. Ash was going as Dracula.

"Ash, shut up," Drew said, pulling on the edge of his tunic. "Paul is the only one really masquerading as something he's not." Drew was in a white tunic and legging with a wooden sword attached to his waist by a black belt. A page's outfit.

"I hate you both," Paul scowled, walking out. He was in a pair of khaki brown poofy pants, with a brown short sleeve shirt and a pale brown sleeveless vest with darker brown spots. On a cloth band around Paul's head, hung a pair of long dangling brown dog-ears and a tail on the pants. "And I really despise Dawn." Ash covered his mouth to keep the laughter at bay. Drew smirked and shook his head.

"_Sure_, you do," Drew stood up. "Come, we have to get to the outside of the girls dorm."

Outside the girl dorm, Paul was brooding and sending anyone who dared look at him a death glare. He made five girls, three boys, and a teacher runaway crying.

"Lighten up, will you?" Ash chirped. "It's Halloween!" Paul sent Drew a 'Please let me punch him look' and Drew shrugged. Smirking, Paul nailed Ash in the shoulder. "Youch! That hurt!"

"You have anything else to say?" Paul snapped.

"I guess not," Ash rubbed his shoulder glaring.

"Please, no fighting," A voice pleaded. The vampires looked up to see a girl in a dark purple velvet dress that almost drug on the ground. The hems embroidered with emerald green ribbon. The dress had a V-neck neckline and two really long sleeves with green ribbon tied around them at three-inch intervolves giving them a poof effect. The girl's bangs were in two twin braids with the rest of her hair flowing freely, a small tiara on her head and a paper fan in her hand.

Mouth open like a fish out of water, Drew gasped. "M-May?!"

May blushed, "Will you stop staring? I look like a dork." May held the fan in front of her face.

_Do you want an honest answer to that question?_ Drew wanted to asked, but did not want to give May the satisfaction of knowing just how lovely and beautiful she looked, so Drew said instead, flicking his hair, "I agree, you do look like a dork." May glared and hit him in the head with the now closed fan.

"Misty and Dawn will be down soon," May snapped.

"NO! I refuse to leave this hallway!" Misty's voice echoed. "Not in this! Anything but this!"

"'Down soon'?" Ash repeated with an 'are-you-sure?' tone in it.

May shrugged. "five minutes ago it was that she refused to leave the bathroom."

"NO!"

"Misty! I _will_ carry you outside!" Dawn shouted.

"And I will tape it and put it on YouTube!" Allison laughed.

"I'm not leaving this dorm!" Misty voice depicted they were pushing her down the stairs. May sighed.

"I'd better go help." When the boys tried to follow, she told them. "No boys in the girls' dorm!" May hiked up her skirts and charged in to get Misty out the door.

After three more of Misty's screams, May was opening the door pushing Misty out of it, arms crossed. Misty was wearing a long bright blue skirt with a lace layer on the top that fettered around the top of her ankles then cascade down in to a splashing like effect. Even with her arms crossed one could see that she had on was a short pale green halter-top that showed her bellybutton. Her hair hung freely around her top shoulders "I hate you" She glared at Allison.

"Tee-Hee, you said that already. See you, I have to get my costume on and see if Dawn needs help with hers!" Allison giggled and walked back into the dorm.

Misty sent a glare at the boys. "This was not my idea."

"You look awesome," Ash said absent-mindedly. Misty's face went crimson and she looked away. "Like, really awesome."

"Shut up, no I don't!" Misty grabbed May's fan and hid behind it.

"You should stop underlining yourself!" Dawn's called from the window of their room. "I'll scold you for it when I get down there!" She disappeared from view. Paul heard the _thunk_ of her shoes hitting the floor, then the _woosh_ as she jumped the last ten steps to the floor.

Just before Dawn walked out Paul muttered, "I swear if she is a dog catcher, I will leave and never come back."

"Sorry to disappoint, Paul," Dawn walked out. "Couldn't find a dog catcher suit in my size, but I did find this!" Dawn was in a black knee length shirt. A small sliver of skin showing between the skirt and a pair of high dark blue leather boots. She had a skintight black sweater on. Her hair was in its normal flowing down look, only this time it had a pair of black cat ears sticking out, a long tail attached to the skirt.

_Wow. . ._ Paul thought, smiling like a goof—but that was on the inside. On the outside, Paul was eyeing her up and down. "Seen better…"

Dawn rolled her eyes and strolled over. "Who?" May and Misty giggled. "have you seen?" Ash burst in to laughter.

"She got you there!" He whooped.

"You wouldn't know her," Paul countered.

"Maybe I do. What's her name?" Dawn put her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"And if I refuse?" Paul crossed his arms and leaned down.

"Then I know you're being dishonest," Dawn leaned. "So, tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Tellme~!"

"I won't!"

"Tellme! Tellme! Tellme! TELLME!" Dawn and Paul went at it for five minutes before a small crowd appeared. Somewhere there to see a possible fight, others were there to cheer either Dawn or Paul on. None of them had any idea what was going on.

"I will not tell you!" Paul snarled.

"Then you are lying!" Dawn snapped.

"Grrrrr…"

"Grrrrr…." The electricity from their enraged fighting was almost palpable in the air, causing hairs to stick up on the neck over the crowd.

"As much as I want to watch them fight," Drew said and walked over. "Stop it, both of you!" Dawn blinked and looked around—flushed.

"What are you all staring at!?" She snarled. The crowd quickly broke up and scattered. Dawn sighed. "I will find out."

"No you—" Ash slapped a hand over Paul's mouth just it time. Annoyed, Paul bit Ash's hand. Ash yelped and jumped back, sticking his hand in his mouth as two small drops of blood hit the ground.

"Um, let's go!" Ash grabbed Misty's wrist after he was done nursing his hand and started pulling her towards the gym.

"Stop! I don't wanna go in there! Not dressed like this!" Misty cried.

"This is going to be a fun night!" Dawn chirped, happy as a clam.

The gym was now decorated with yellow and white streamers—the school colors. Banner once proclaiming the school's accomplishments in volleyball, basketball, baseball, chess, and creative dance, were covered with large poster announcing the where food tables were and telling people to have a 'Spooky fun Halloween'. Students in all sorts of customs ranging from Cleopatra—like Allison—to a werewolf to something that looked like a cross between a lake monster and a pigeon were dancing and commingling around the dance floor.

"You scare people with your scowl," Dawn uttered to Paul, glancing at the 3-foot diameter of people avoiding him. "You could at least smile!"

"I don't smile," Paul scowled—the diameter increasing to 5 feet. Dawn did not bother telling him she's seen him smile once.

"Okay then," Dawn grabbed him by the collar of his neck and dragged him outside into the night air. "You'll wait out here until your mood improves."

Paul blinked then narrowed his eyes. _You have got to be kidding me!_ "Until my mood improves?"

"Yup, I'd leave you, but you might ran away," Dawn sat down a bench. She gestured with her eyed for him to follow suit, but he didn't. So Dawn grabbed his 'tail' and pulled him down. "Sit, boy."

Meanwhile, Misty was trying to pull a Paul and scare people off with a glare. She really did not like wearing her costume. It was way to girly for Misty. Ash sighed.

"Glaring like that's not going to work," Ash said, leaning against the wall beside the PO'ed mermaid.

"And why not?" She glowered at a pair of passing sophomores.

"Because, Paul glares like this," Ash scrunched up his faces and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to laugh! I'm not going to laugh! I'm not going to laugh!" Misty chanted. Laughing would imply she was having fun, and she did not want to give Allison the satisfaction. She sent a glance at Ash's twisted face once more then burst out laughing. "I will find away to get you for this!" She doubled over laughing.

Back with Dawn and Paul, the silence was driving Dawn crazy. Even though noise was flooding out of the gym, Dawn still thought it was to quiet. Sensing this, Paul though of an idea that just might get rid of her, for now anyway.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Paul leaned back, staring at the stars.

"Yes?" Dawn jumped at the opportunity to speak and fill the silent void.

"Have you thought about what will happen when May and Misty leave you?" He asked.

"Leave me?" Dawn frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"Dawn, you will pretty much be fourteen for the rest of forever. Misty and May wouldn't. They will age and grow up, leave to peruse careers or something. When they do, what will you do?" Paul waited as Dawn mulled over this information.

"I wouldn't do anything," Dawn said calmly. "Because, you know as well as I that Drew is in love with May, and Ash is in love with Misty. And vise versa."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Paul hadn't expected this.

"Well, May wouldn't want to leave Drew, so sooner or later he'll turn her. And I know Ash has a deal with Misty that once Drew turns May, he'll turn her." Dawn crossed her arms and nodded. "So there."

"And if Drew doesn't?" Paul didn't wait for her to respond before going on. "Ash may not seem like it, but he does have a brain. He worded his deal very well. Drew has to turn May, not anyone else. So, if Drew never does it himself, Ash'll never turn Misty, and you are back at square one."

"Oh…" Dawn pondered the new information. "Why would Ash not turn Misty. I mean, is he scared or something? If you can turn me, surely he could turn Misty."

Paul shrugged, "Honestly, I think he's scared he'd kill her something like that."

"Huh?" Dawn then Misty's laughed. Getting on her knees, Dawn bent over the back of the bench and cranked her neck to see inside. Misty was doubling over with laughter, Allison looking on contently as a cat who'd just captured that hard to catch lighting bug or moth. Dawn smiled, and jumped up. "Okay, I think that, now, you can go inside with out scaring people to badly." She grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

Allison smirked watching Misty have a good time. _One point for Allison._ She thought, then saw Dawn drag Paul in. Though still jealous that Dawn could get a catch as good as Paul, Allison had to admit, the black cat costume did look amazing on her. _Two points, Allison. _Then she spotted May and Drew at the edge of the crowd. _Time to make it three._

Allison walked over to them. "Hey, May! How are you?"

"Me? Fine." May smiled at her.

"You know what you and Drew should do?" Hearing his name, Drew looked at Allison.

"Allison if you say what I think you're going to say, I will kill you in your sleep," May growled. Drew smirked and muttered something that sounded like "Oh, I'm sure you could."

"What am I going to say?" Allison asked innocently.

"You know."

"I know what?"

"I'm not going to say it."

"Then you don't know it."

May groaned. "You want Drew and I to go out and dance."

"Dance? May want a wonderful idea!" Allison pushed the two out into the dance floor. "Have fun, you lovebirds!" _Score three for Allison. _

May flushed and felt an extreme hatred for Allison fill her. May turned and was about to storm off the dance floor when Drew grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "You don't want to dance with me?"

"I can't dance!" May hissed as the last beats of a fast song started to fade.

"Did Ms. Fantina teach you anything?" Drew countered. "Actually, come to think of it, I've seen you dance—and danced with you."

"Um…" May fluttered, trying to think as the first note of a song in triple time started. "I'm drawing a blank here." The couples who were in drama started waltzing, while everyone else just tried to mimic them with out success.

Drew sighed, "You have got to be kidding me? You have…stage fright?"

"Not stage freight, just dancing in front of other people with out a grade attached to it freight." Couples around them swayed. Drew shook his head, then an idea come to him and he smirked. Wrapping his arms around May, he picked her up slightly and set May on his feet. "Wha…?"

"Please try to keep you balance," Drew requested and started dancing. May gripped her date and somehow stayed on his feet.

"I didn't notice this before—mostly because I thought I was going to die—but you're a good dancer," May stated.

"You might have just learned how, but I've been doing this kind of thing for about 500 years or so," Drew smiled. May blinked. _Clueless as always._ "Yup, I learned this right between learning how to impale a person with a sword and shooting people with flaming arrows."

May laughed, "Sounds like fun!" He nodded.

"So, do you thinks you can dance without standing on my feet like a child?" Drew flicked his hair at the insult he sent May.

"No, not at all," May stepped off his feet. "This is not going to end well." She took a breath. "One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, tw—" Then May tripped over her skirts and fell. On the way to the ground, she elbowed someone in the ribs and crashed into three people.

Ash touched Misty's elbow and pointed to the dance floor. Like a set of dominos falling from the center, the crowd of dancers fell to the ground. And in the dead middle of this mess was May. She popped her head up. "Oops."

Misty covered her mouth to smother the giggles. Ash chuckled. Then, Misty catch sighed of Dawn from the other side of the gym. She was sighing, shaking her head.

"And to think. I didn't want to come to this."

Eleven forty-five that night, Misty, May, and Dawn opened the door to their dorm and drag themselves in. "That was awesome!" Dawn fell on to her bed.

"And tiring," May started taking her hair down. "Hey, Dawn, do vampire's get tired?"

"Yup, like, in about five minutes, I will be out like a light!" Dawn smiled. The girls quickly took the next half hour getting out of their costumes and getting all the goop and makeup off their faces.

"I had fun tonight," Misty fell onto her back.

"Me too. I had a nice talk with Paul and got to see him in a doggy suit!" Dawn chirped.

"Well, I got to dance and sent three people to the nurse with nose bleeds, beat that," May crossed her arms and smirked.

"And thanks to you, May, I won ten bucks from Dawn," Misty held up the bill. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You had a bet on me?"

"Yea, I bet you would make it through the dance without falling over your feet. I was wrong." Dawn explained. May glared.

"It sure was a funny look you had on your face when you fell, though," Misty told her laughing.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep," May threw a pillow at Misty, flipped off the light, and pulled the covers over her head.

"Nighty night, May and Dawn," Misty laughed.

"Sleep tight," Dawn started then added, "Don't let the vampires bite." A pillow promptly hit Dawn in the side of the head.

**N/A: This is it, the end of the Hearts of The Night! Oh, parting is such a sweet sorrow! The next Story, which does not yet have a name, will come out on 5/25/10, May 25****th****! Hope you all can wait that long. But, you know. A few **_**reviews**_** might move the date up, to I don't know, the 20****th**** or so. **

**Question, how come through out this whole story, not a one of you pointed out how jacked up the classes got? Math class was the 1****st**** class at the beginning, then it got move to before then after lunch in later chapters. Did anyone notice at all? I mean, after I reread the story, I noticed and felt super stupid…I just didn't want to be the one to point it out…**


	33. Preview of the Preface

_Preview One of Two the Preface:_

It was a cloudy, night with that just past the end of summer but not quiet in to the full swing of Autumn cold nipping at the air. It was the kind of night one would avoid stepping out into, the kind of moonless night one would see in their nightmares. The only light in the west side of town came from the soft glow of the flicking street lights. It was a vampire's perfect hunting ground.

A man yawned, large fangs protruding his gums, and glanced about the street. Not a person in sight. But, sight wasn't the only sense this person had in his arsenal. He took a deep breath, the sweet sent of two humans walking nearby enter his nose. To make sure that it wasn't the end of summer almost autumn wind that sent him the wonderful aroma, he shut his eyes and listened. Then he heard it, two heartbeats coming close. He snickered and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, perfect.

"Are you sure this is the way?" one of the two humans asked as they turned the corner. The vampire smirked and stepped quickly into the shadows of an alleyway.

"Of course I'm sure!" the other human said. They turned the corner then, relieving that they were two teenage girls about fourteen, fifteen-ish. The girl who had spoken looked at her phone. "Oh, wait…I might be wrong." The girls were about to past the hidden bloodsucker when he stepped out.

"Are you two wonderful ladies lost? Maybe I can help you." He offered, his throat suddenly burning with bloodlust being so close to them. He hadn't fed in a while, and these girls' heartbeats were killing him_. _

"Um," a girl, a brunette started._ Come on, you can always trust a guy who you can't see his face to not harm you,_ The vampire thought, flames clawing their way up his esophagus to his tongue.

"Yeah! Can you tell us were the—" The vampire couldn't control himself. Using his superhuman abilities, he shoved the brunette in to the back of the alley with one hand. She hit the brick wall of the alley with a thud. Before the other girl could react, the vampire dug his fangs into her neck. She gasped, and tried to break free, the vampire grabbed her hands with one of his own. The girl's warm blood was sweet on his tongue. Her heartbeat accelerating was in his ears. Simply earring this sent a thrill though him.

Then an idea filled his mind. An idea that would give him a real buzz if it worked. Killing the girl he was feeding from now would be easily done, getting away with her death even easier, all he'd have to do was slit her throat and throw her into the Lilycove harbor—no one would ever know.

As for the other girl, he was going to give her a chance to run, not the she would get away. The nearest police station was at least two miles away, down winding turns and empty, dark alleys. The thought hurled ecstasy down his spine. He almost couldn't wait to hear the girl's last heartbeat and begin the thrill of the chase.

It was a great plan, that is, it _would_ have been a great plan. If, the vampire had picked an easier targets. The brunette then appeared out of nowhere, a wooden stake in hand. If it had not been for his lighting fast reflexes, the vampire would have been dead right then. He dodged quickly, releasing the girl he was feeding from.

"Lucky me, a vampire hunter," He scowled.

"Yeah, lucky you!" the brunette charged at him, stake gripped hand in her hand. She grunted and narrowly missed the vampire's side. "I had a hunch that's want you were the second I saw you." Another near miss to the vampire happen as she spoke.

"Well, I didn't know their was a vampire hunter in Lilycove," He fro glowered, cursing his luck at that moment.

"There is now," The brunette was getting on the vampire's nerves now. Quickly, he grabbed her wrist with the stake in it. A small line of blood beaded up on his arms were the stake had injured him. He pulled the hunter's wrist behind her and smirked.

"There won't be in a second," The vampire was tempted to take her blood, but the thought of hunter blood disgusted him. He placed a hand on her neck, getting ready to tear her whole throat out.

Then a shoe went flying and hit the vampire in the head. "Don't you worry, Leaf! I'll save you!" the other girl hopped on her socked foot trying to take her other shoe off. This minor distraction was just the thing the hunter needed. She elbow the vampire, hard, very, very hard. Weaken by the toxin that the wooden stake held that was now flowing through his blood, the elbow to the gut sent the vampire stumbling back. The vampire swiftly snapped straight and was about to pounce when a strong wind brought the sent of another vampire to him nose. Ripping off the hood to get a better smell of the scent, he sniffed the air. He growled at the familiar scent. "Shit." The moon chose to leave it's blanket of clouds at the second. Moonbeams fell on the vampire plum colored hair. He scowled and turned.

"You're two very lucky girls," He rumbled at them. The two watched as he disappeared into the night.

"I really hope I get to stake him," the brunette, Leaf, clutched her stake.

**People, please do not review this chapter yet. I want it to be reviewed with the rest of it's story, Thanks**


	34. The first Chapter

Misty's POV

It was September, and I was sweating in my sweater. If you think it was from the sweater, you're wrong. It was from the cramped bus ride from the airport to the my school, the Lilycove Academy, compressed into a leather bus seat, in the middle of my two best friends, May and Dawn.

"Wow, look at all the freshmen," May, who was by the window, swiveled her head from side to side after boosting herself up. "There's so many of them!" There was, last year the bus had only a handful of people riding.

"It not so bad," Dawn leaned and looked at a pair of freshmen boys—at their necks actually. "I think some of them look partially _tasty_."

"Dawn, your fangs are showing," I teased, elbowing her. Her hands flew to her mouth. "I'm kidding!" I laughed. She glared at me, and for a half a second I thought she was going to rip my head off.

Now, I bet I know what you're thinking. It was just a joke, it's not like Dawn's a vampire. Well, that's were you're wrong. Dawn _is_ a vampire, for real. You see, last year we found out we had been attending class with three vampire—Dawn was human at the time—named Ash, Drew, and Paul. To make a long story short, after being hit by a bus—we still don't know what happen to that thing!—May and I would either let Dawn die or let Paul turn her into a vampire. Clearly, you know what we choose.

One of the many things one should know about vampires is that young vampires are super temperamental with their emotions. So, Dawn is always having mood swings. It was worse last year, but now we can tease Dawn and she wouldn't burst into tears.

"Misty, let Dawn have her fun," May turned out the window, then gasped and quickly pulled Dawn and I over. "Look!" She waved out the window. The bus was at a stop sign. I peered over May and grinned. Stand there, chuckling, smirking, or scowling, were the vampires—Ash, Drew and Paul.

"Hey Paul!" Dawn had stuck her head out the window and was waving like an idiot to the vampire. Ash and Drew waved back. Paul glared at her.

"Dawn!" May and I chorused and pulled her from out the window as the bus started moving.

"I knew it!" She laughed.

"Knew what?" I grumbled then hissed so no one would hear, "That getting hit with a stop sign at thirty mile an hours wouldn't decapitated you?"

"No, that they were following us! I smelled them at the airport, but only faintly, so I wasn't sure if they were there or not." Dawn explained.

"Who's following you or not?" A girl with short blonde hair poked her head over the seat to look at us.

"Hey Allison, nice hair," May said to our friend.

"You like?" She fluffed it. "I got it done over the summer. Cute, no?"

"Cute, yes!" May agreed. May, Dawn, Allison, and I chatted about our summers until we came to one large building and five slightly smaller building around it.

"They finished the new dorms," I observed looking at the new buildings beside the girl and boy dorms.

"I wonder which dorm we get," Allison smiled.

"Maybe we all share one," A new voice said slyly. The four of us looked up to see a another friend, Gray. "Wouldn't that be great?"

"Share a dorm with you, no," Allison laughed.

"Gray, I didn't know you were there," May smiled.

"I did," Dawn chuckled to herself. Then a boys with white hair popped up beside Gray. Brendan.

"Gray, do you really want to share a dorm with girls? I mean," He smirked. "they have coodies!" He stuck his tongue out.

"You to are so childish!" Allison grumbled.

"You better believe it!" Gray laughed as we all got our stuff and bustled off the bus. "Well, see ya!" The two boys walked off.

"Okay, this thing says all Freshmen and Sophomores go to the new dorms," Allison read the sign in front of the old dorm. "So, we have to carry all our stuff over there! Not fair!"

"I could hold it for you. I've been working out!" Dawn grinned and flex her muscles—which did not look any different from spaghetti noodles, pale and thin. "Look at these pecks."

"What pecks?" A voice asked. Dawn grinned, then set her stuff down and hugged Paul all in one move.

"Paul I haven't seen you in like, a month!" Dawn cheered. I blinked, something was not adding up.

"Don't you mean three months, Dawn, because that's how long we've been home," May pointed out.

"Um," Dawn looked at us over her shoulder. "…Sure, that's what I mean." May and I both had on a look that said 'You-will-explain-all-later' on.

"Oh, boyfriends at ten o' clock!" Allison laughed. "I'll leave you two—four … five … six?—alone with a bunch of freshmen around." Allison giggled and wandered off. I smiled. This time last year, Allison might have never spoken to Dawn ever again. You see, Allison was Paul's admirer—a admiring vampiric slave that Paul could bent to his will at many time—but after we found out Paul's secret and all the stuff had unfolded, we made Paul stop using her as an admirer, thus she now longer was one.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash said from behind me and made me jumped. "How was your summer?" I spun around, glaring.

"Don't sneak up on me!" I snapped. He frowned like a scolded child. I sighed. "I had a great summer, and yours?" Ash perked up then.

"It was fun!" He said. "I did absolutely nothing most of the summer!" I smiled, picking up my bags.

"Well, you're going to do something now," I shaved the bags into his arms. "Here, help me takes these to my dorm."

**Also, I thought of a name since the time I wrote this, it'll be called, 'Stakes of the Night'**


End file.
